Choices for you
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Sequel to Choices, so if you haven't read that one, do it before you start this; Itachi's and Deidara's life together continues and they will need to make some decisions to make to other happy including having a baby. M-rated for language and lemons in some chapters. No Mpreg, just adopting! ItaDei, AU!
1. Agreement

Okay, finally the sequel to Choices! Sorry it took me so long!

Only warning is language for now. In later chapters there will be lemons, just like Choices!

Enjoy;)

...

My lovely blonde, just playing with his hair while reading some trashy magazine. It suits him really, but when he starts rambling about which celebrity is now divorcing some other celebrity, I tune out. I just watch him as he talks and talks and eventually I get a dumb look, meaning I have to answer a question I would never know the answer of. Then we just stare and stare at each other until we both start laughing and the whole conversation will be forgotten. I love Dei just as much as I did five years ago. I can't even believe we've been together for that long. Parts of me want to take it to the next level, but Deidara is still fine with how everything is now. Years ago he promised me we would get a baby together someday, but he has avoided the subject as much as he could. I understand that, we are still very young, but it's just something that's been nagging me.

Secretly I've been checking in with an adoption agency and had a talk with one of the employees. I got a lot of information and it made me even more excited. It was just crazy how much time it could cost to actually be able to adopt a baby. So waiting a lot longer might not be so smart. If we decide to adopt a baby in another five years and then it takes almost three years to actually get the baby, then I have to wait for eight more years. I can't wait eight years.

You're probably thinking about why I'm not marrying Deidara first, but it's just something I don't want to do. I've seen how much my mother struggled in her marriage and I want to avoid that. If Deidara wants out, then I want it to be done quickly. Not that it could actually happen quickly, because we've signed a cohabitation agreement. We depend on each other really. We both own a part of the art gallery. Maybe it's really the difficulty of getting married. Two guys getting married isn't something many people want to see. It's a shame really. What's so different between our love and that of a woman and a man together? We want the same things as them and we might even think longer on getting married.

'What are you thinking about?' The sweet voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I see two curious blue eyes staring at me. There is also some worry, but he tries to hide it. I've been tuning out a lot more lately and he says that I always look so sad. I never notice it really, but it started to bother him and then he started to bother me by pointing it out all the time. Eventually we came to a silent agreement to just not talk about it directly.

I smile at him, acting like my mind wasn't filled with thoughts. 'About you and me and how much I love you.'

He smiles back, but the lingering worry stays. I think it actually hasn't left his eyes since this morning. Did something happen last night? 'I love you too,' he said, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me in for a kiss.

I would never deny a kiss from him. It didn't matter when he kissed me or how pissed off I really was. I just have to respond to his soft lips on my own. His little pink tongue gliding over my lower lip, asking if I could maybe open my mouth. He can still act so shy sometimes and I love it when he does. So then I open my mouth for him and the little pink tongue immediately slips inside. I let him explore my mouth first before I let my own tongue join in. We massage each other's tongue and I feel him pushing me down on the couch. He lays on top of me and my hands wrap around his nice little ass. We just lay there for a while, never breaking the kiss, but also never taking it a step further. He emptied my mind and I feel a lot better afterwards. He knows me so well.

Now the takeout has finally arrived and we can finally eat something. Yeah, we are still not great cooks and I've really tried making something properly. I mean if we are going to adopt a baby, we really need to eat something healthy. I just always burn something or get it out the pan still rare. I just don't know when it's cooked right. And Deidara was just as good as I was. So we might need to take some lessons or something. But for now takeout was good enough.

Deidara was now slowly chewing on his pizza, the worried look still present on his face. I tried to ignore it at first, but at some point he couldn't stop looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, willing him to speak and eventually he did.

'You were mumbling something in your sleep last night and, uhh, I got a bit worried after that,' he said softly, avoiding my eyes completely now.

'What did I say?' I was worried now as well. What the hell could I have been talking about? He didn't say something stupid, right?

He was rubbing his own arm in discomfort now. This can't be good. 'Well, uhm, you were mumbling something about a girl named Nicola and that she was so beautiful. You're not cheating on my, right?'

I had to think on that one. It wasn't like I could actually remember what I dream about at night, but I've never met a girl named Nicola before. Why would I even mumble that name in my sleep then and how could I think she's beautiful? The only thing I know is that I'm not cheating on him and certainly not with a girl named Nicola. 'How could I ever cheat on the most beautiful boy in the world? If we ever break up, my life would be as empty as it could be. You are the most important thing in my life and I actually have no idea who Nicola is.' I smiled at the last part and Deidara couldn't help but smile along.

'Okay, good. I didn't think you would, but I still got a little worried. I do wonder where you get the name Nicola from then. It was actually my mother's name and the name is very important to me.' He smiled softly now, remembering some stuff probably. Couldn't be about his actual mother though. She passed away when she gave birth to him.

'It is a beautiful name,' I said in response.

He looked up at me again, his blue eyes shining with joy. 'I always wanted to name my child Nicola when I would ever get one.'

My smile falters and I see him do the same in response. He's got a look on his face saying what's wrong now? I haven't voiced my need for a child yet, but him saying stuff like that really fucks me up. 'I'll clean this up.' I start gathering the leftovers and the dirty dishes from the table. Just changing the subject like this should be good enough. He doesn't want to talk about this, so he wouldn't comment on it, I'm sure.

I walk back into the kitchen and hear his chair scraping on the floor. Then he opens the door and stands right behind me. 'So what has really been bothering you these few weeks?' he says softly.

I ball my hands into fists, my knuckles turning white. I even feel tears well up in my eyes. Couldn't he just leave it, we always did. He knows I don't want to talk about it. Why is he forcing me to then? 'Nothing,' I whisper back, trying me best to keep my voice steady.

His hand grabs my arm and he spins me around. He looked so angry, his blue eyes turned so dark. 'If you don't fucking start talking right now, I swear to god I will punch you in the face.'

Well, pretty difficult to deny him now. He never got this mad at me. I guess the problem was not only bothering me, but also bothering him even though he doesn't even know what's wrong. 'It's just that we've been so happy this couple of years and I feel like we need to take our relationship to the next level.'

He raises an eyebrow and looks rather confused. 'The next level? Like getting married? There are better ways to ask that you know and I thought you didn't want to get married?'

A giggle erupts out of my mouth and a smile forms on his face as well. 'No, I don't want to get married, although if I ever would, then it would be with you. I was more thinking along the lines of having a baby or more like adopting one.'

His eyes turn wide and he is silent for a while. I just wait him out since I had no idea how to make this conversation easier. Eventually he opened his mouth and the strangest words come out. 'Okay, so we're having a baby.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So how was this for now? I wonder if my writing improved in comparison to Choices... Tell me what you think so far!


	2. A new addition to the family

Chapter two! A little drama and a little hint of what Deidara thinks of this whole adoption thing.

...

Everything felt so strange now. Deidara and I went along fine still, but now that we decided to adopt a baby, he seemed more fidgety than normal. He can't sit still and is constantly checking if our apartment is baby proof. Of course it isn't. We don't even have room for a child here, so we have to move before the baby actually gets here. I'm worried that he actually doesn't want the baby, but just said yes to make me happy. Isn't this a decision you should make together and not for the other? You should both want the child, right?

I just hope everything goes alright when we have the appointment with the adoption agency. And I hope that if he doesn't want this baby, he tells me before we actually go there. I can't go through all this and then in the end not have the baby. I just want to do this so badly.

After another fidgeting fit of Deidara, him opening every cabinet and placing all the cleaning stuff somewhere else again, he went out to get some groceries. It's mean of me to say, but it was nice to have some quiet time now. I love him to death, but his constant walking around and soft mumbling gets on my nerves. I think I will eventually grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he spits out what's bothering him. Although with his personality in mind, I might get smacked in the head. Such a little fighter he is.

Now that I think about it, he's been gone for a long time already. I watched a complete movie and that never happens. He likes shopping, so he tends to be away a lot longer than normal people do, but more than two hours is really absurd. Should I go check on him or just wait him out a little bit? I could just give him a call and see how far along he is.

The phone right once, twice and then a few times more until I get switched to his voicemail. He never let me get to voicemail. Why wasn't he answering his phone? I called him again and again, but his cheery voicemail kept playing at the end. Leaving a message wouldn't work, since he didn't listen to his voicemail. Found out the hard way when I left a message I was running late and then got yelled at for leaving him waiting in the restaurant. We still don't dare going there again…

Okay, now it was time to actually find him. I grabbed my keys and jacket and was out the door without a glance back. I don't care if anything gets stolen or the whole place burns down to ashes, destroying everything we own. The only important thing to me is Deidara and he is the only thing I need and hopefully I can soon add a baby to that list.

The store was close by, but also kind of big, so getting through it took me some time. Usually he was at the chocolate isle, deciding which his favourite flavour of the week is. Getting there I didn't see Deidara anywhere. The chocolate isle was empty of people and he wasn't in any of the others. He wasn't even in the store!

I started to worry more and more, running around the store just to check again, but he wasn't there. Where the hell could that blonde have gone? I checked the stores around the supermarket, but he wasn't there, not even in his favourite clothing store. He had told me he wanted the new leather jacket they had and he had gone back a few times, but found it too expensive still. I was planning on giving it to him on his birthday in a couple of weeks, but I had to keep an eye out that he didn't buy it himself.

This was just crazy. I'm just overreacting. I probably just missed him and he's already home. He's about to call me and ask where I went and why I didn't tell him I was leaving. Yeah, that should happen about now. I walked back towards our apartment building, waiting for my phone to ring, but it never did. My fingers were clenched around it, pushing the ring out of it. Why wasn't he calling me?

I walked by the pet store that was right next to our apartment building. Being so familiar with it, I didn't pay much attention to it. Until I saw that flash of blond hair through the window. Was that Deidara?

The door ringed when I stepped in and the owner of the pet store gave me a friendly smile and nodded a hello. I wasn't paying attention to him much. I just watched the back of my boyfriend, standing on front of the cages filled with animals. I stepped closer to him, passing by the dog food and dog treats. Great the smell will be all over me now…

I stop right next to Deidara and see his blue eyes focused on a mother cat with a few kittens. He didn't even acknowledge me standing there. I placed my hand on his shoulder, but he just shook it off and kept staring at the kittens.

The shop owner walked towards us and stood next to me. 'He's been here for a while, but when I tried talking to him, he didn't respond. I'm not sure what's going through his mind, but he isn't willing to share.'

I nodded at him and then turned back to Deidara. He wasn't even speaking? 'Dei, are you coming home now?' I asked softly, not wanting to spook him, but he still didn't look at me. So I tried again. 'Dei, what are you doing here?'

He still stayed silent, but suddenly his hand went up and he pointed at one of the kittens. 'The little brown one, his mother keeps pushing him away and all he wants is his mother's love.' I looked at the little crawling creature. They couldn't be more than a week old and the little brown one he was pointing at was the smallest of the bunch. I also noticed one of his legs wasn't functioning right.

'His mother just realizes he is the weakest out of all her babies, Dei. It wouldn't make it in the real world. That's just how nature works,' I know it was harsh of me to say, but it was the truth. It was natural selection, survival of the fittest and the little brown one wouldn't be strong enough to make it alongside his brothers and sisters.

He did look at me then, his blue eyes blazing with anger. 'And who are you to decide if he would make it or not. Maybe she's wrong and he will be strong and fast. Maybe he will beat all his brothers in mouse catching. She doesn't even give him the chance to prove himself!' He had been yelling, at me, at the shop owner, but mostly at the mother cat herself. Tears were falling from his eyes and he just let them. I wasn't sure what was going on now, but something had really upset him.

'Dei,' I said carefully. 'Do you want to take the little fellow home?'

He wiped the tears away with his sleeve now and turned towards me. 'Yes,' he said resolute and walked to the counter of the pet store. The owner and I were staring at him like he had lost his mind.

Then the shop owner turned to me. 'You do know that the chance this kitten will survive is very slim. He didn't get enough milk from his mother, so his immune system isn't so good. It might take you a lot of vet trips.

I watched my blonde tapping his foot impatiently at the counter, his eyes glazed over again. This kitten must mean something more to Deidara. Maybe it represented our baby and how he or she would be abandoned by his or her mother. Is this how he felt about adoption? Of course his mother had died at childbirth, but his father had still taken him in. Was that normal for him? Was that how he thought things were supposed to go?

'It doesn't matter how much time, energy or money the little fellow will cost. We will take him of your hands.' It would be the thing I do for Deidara. If the blonde was willing to have a child with me, because I wanted one. Then I'm willing to have a cat, because he wanted one. It's all about giving and taking sometimes.

The shop owner sighed deeply, clearly thinking of us as fools. We probably were and if the kitten dies, Deidara will be in a lot of pain, but for now he'll be happy and that is the most important thing in the world.

'He won't cost you anything here, since I wouldn't have made any money on him anyway. Just take him with you and go home. I won't be responsible when something bad happens, okay?' I just nodded and the guy got a box with a towel in it and placed the small kitten inside. Happily Deidara got the box out of his hands and watched his new little kitten.

'Go home, Dei.' I'll be there in a few minutes. He just nodded and went on his way. It was very close by, so the kitten didn't have to be outside for too long. Now I had to buy all the required stuff since the kitten needs to eat. Powder milk, a little bottle, a basket for him to lie in and some bowls for water and food when he gets a little older. The rest I will buy when he needs it.

When I got back home as well, Deidara was nowhere to be seen, but I called me out of the bedroom. Thankfully he wasn't gone again, because I would've seriously freaked out. I will deny completely that I had freaked already.

Deidara was sitting on the bed with the little kitten on the duvet. I gave him the basket I bought and immediately mommy instinct kicked in or something, because he went out of his way to actually make it a nice warm place for the kitten. I had never seen Deidara so caring as this. Well, maybe sometimes for me, but he didn't ever make my bed. Ever.

He kept talking to the kitten in some baby like voice and I couldn't make out a word he said. 'What's his name?' I asked softly, not to disturb his baby talk.

A huge blush spread on his face and he looked at the brown little fellow when he answered. 'I named him Ita since he's just like you when I first met you. Blind to everything that could bring happiness, but he actually really is blind.' With the tip of his finger he petted over the small little head, not putting much pressure on it.

'So I was blind, huh?'

'Pretty much,' he said with a huge smile on his face. I had to smile back, knowing he was sort of right. Although I was just as blind as he was himself since he faked being straight. Who could be more wrong of us two?

Suddenly he grabbed the back I still hold in my hand and started reading the description on the powder milk. He walks off with it and the little bottle and a few minutes later comes back with the bottle filled with milk and him shaking it so the warmth spreads enough.

He sits back down on the bed and lifts the little head. He places the pacifier against Ita's mouth and the little kitten begins to drink eagerly, sucking all the milk out of the bottle. We watch him drink until he his full and then he lets go of the pacifier and rolls up in his new warm bed. He falls asleep soon after while we still watch him.

'Did you ever do groceries?' I ask after a long moment of silence.

He giggles softly and that is all the answer I need.

'Take out it is then!'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Tell me what you think so far and all vote for my poll, so I know what other story to begin on as well!^^


	3. Slam!

__Introducing Sasuke and Naruto. Couldn't leave them out, right? Enjoy!

__...

_Slam!_

'Damn it, Sasuke. Just because I have you the key, doesn't mean you can ruin our door!' I said annoyed. He always did that and I didn't mind in our parents' house, but I didn't want to have a hole in the wall here. We still need to sell this thing eventually.

Sasuke shuffles in, a sleepy blond following right after him. They both look terrible and Deidara and I found out the hard way that we shouldn't ask why. Naruto was very talkative when it came to their sex life. 'Shut up. We're here to see the new kitten or whatever,' Sasuke replies.

Just at that moment Deidara calms walking out of our bedroom with an empty bottle. Little Ita drinks enough to keep himself alive if not more. That the pet storeowner ever thought that the little guy wouldn't make it is beyond me. He is strong and can manage perfectly without his left front paw. At first of course it went a little worse and we had to take him to the vet. The vet decided that we had to amputate the left front paw and that was what we did. It didn't matter how much it cost us and now the little fellow is doing perfect. Deidara seems a lot happier as well and he's really nesting. I don't think having a baby is really a problem anymore.

'His name is Ita and he's in the bedroom if you want to see him,' Deidara said, pointing back at where he had come from. Naruto immediately walked towards the bedroom and Sasuke rolled his eyes before following his boyfriend.

I was sitting on the couch and Deidara flopped down beside me, his head resting on my shoulder. His flowery scented shampoo wafted my way and I sniffed it up greedily. How I love that long blond hair of his. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pull him even closer and I see him smile a little, seeming satisfied with the attention he was getting. He snuggles up even closer and we stay silent as we both listen to the soft sweet noises we hear coming from our bedroom. Naruto seemed to really like the little kitten. Sasuke wasn't much of an animal lover, so him even touching the kitten would be a miracle.

'They had a rough night I guess,' Deidara said, giggling at the thought of what he really meant. He was so cute at times like these.

I give him a soft kiss on the cheek before I respond to him. 'Like we didn't have a rough night last night,' I said, reminding him of the naughty things we had done. 'We are just better at covering up our tired appearances.'

Now Deidara was blushing like crazy, because he remembered all too well what we did last night. He had loved what we did last night and what can I say, I did too. Those two kids aren't dirtier than we were, but we were just not showing off. I had talked about it with Deidara before, but it seemed to us that Naruto really liked showing off when he had had sex with Sasuke and Sasuke probably just didn't care. Except when he was home of course.

He was still working hard to take our father's place and he was almost ready. Father had already given him a job at the firm and he loved the work he got to do. The bad thing was that he still hadn't told father that he was gay and actually had a boyfriend. I did understand why since this job was his everything, but Naruto didn't like it and they fought about it a lot. Of course our father was blind as well. Naruto was there all the time and got introduced as a best friend. Open your eyes, please. Sasuke never had a best friend and it would never happen. Mother probably knew, but she stayed silent. Couldn't blame her for that. She already lost me a bit. Sometimes it's better to ignore things and let them go. It's up to Sasuke when he really talks.

I have seen my mother a couple of times, but just for a few minutes. We ran into each other at the mall or in the grocery store. We would chat a little, ask how everything is going and then we would go our separate ways again. I will never forget the sad look on her face every time I would turn my back at her again. She misses me and I miss her.

She doesn't have a problem with me being with a man anymore if she even really had. Deidara told me he ran into her once and that they actually had lunch together. My mother is a sweet woman and I'm glad Deidara actually got to see that side of her. I just wish I could have taken out to lunch, but father would definitely find out and she would be in a lot of trouble. Deidara would slip through his weird spies he had following mother. I have no idea why he even has them.

'Should we go check on them?' Deidara asked after the noises had died down a bit. His worried mommy side came up again and when I smiled at him, he blushed fiercely. He was very ashamed of his mommy instincts, but he couldn't keep them in control. But he secretly loved his own mommy side and babied Ita as much as possible.

I stood up first and got a questioning look from Deidara. I smile at him while I reach for his hands and pull him up. A cute little squeak leaves his lips and all I can do after that is kiss them. Arms wrap around my neck and as I deepen the kiss, a giggle erupts from my blonde's throat again.

'Come on, Itachi. We should see if they are being careful with our little Ita,' Deidara whines against my lips, not even letting go of me. How could he blame me for staying here then? Such a little manipulator he was, but I wouldn't take the blame for this one. I picked him up bridal style and carry him towards the bedroom.

When we got there, we got two different looks. Naruto was smiling at us and clearly thinking we were sweet together as Deidara hides his face in my neck. While Sasuke was rolling his eyes again, appearing allergic to everything that seems only a bit sweet. It's good that I know he actually can care about others, otherwise I would've thought of him as being emotionless. He probably has never said to Naruto that he loved him, but I knew he did. When he got his first paycheck for the job he had at our father's firm, he bought Naruto a silver bracelet. He had said it was nothing, but I knew that it had been a rather expensive gift. I just hope that Naruto knows how much Sasuke cares about him.

I set Deidara back down on the floor and he immediately sits down on the bed, next to Naruto and his little baby. Softly he pets the small head with his finger and Naruto does the same. I stand next to my little brother and fling my arm around his shoulder and pull him close. I knew this annoyed him, but I couldn't care less. Annoying your little brother is just a part of life and he is ruining our door and wall. Why not torture him by doing this?

As I expected my arm gets pulled off immediately and he takes a step away from me. I only smirk at him and when he realizes that it was a joke, he starts blushing. Ah, mission accomplished. Deidara chuckles softly seeing everything that happened and Naruto just smiles lovingly at his boyfriend. I wonder what's going on in that head of his. He really does love my little brother back. Not that I could ever doubt that. If he hadn't loved Sasuke, then he would have left a long time ago. Sasuke does some shitty things and Naruto takes them all. He's a strong guy actually being able to put up with my lovely brother.

Then I see my little brother looking at something and a smirk appears on his face. 'Itachi, I believe you didn't clean up after yourself,' he says teasingly. I walk towards him a bit confused and look at what he's pointing at. I feel my eyes widen and Deidara notices this. He being the closest to what Sasuke and I are staring at turns around on the bed and looks to the floor.

'Itachi!' Deidara squeals. 'How could you not have put that away? This is so embarrassing.' Naruto being curious about what we are looking at, leans over the bed and also looks to the floor. He begins to laugh hysterical immediately. I didn't really care that they got to see it, but I knew I would be punished for this by Deidara. He was way too shy about our sex life.

I just walk towards the thing, pick it up and put it back in the drawer. From the corner of my eye I see Naruto trying to peak in the drawer. Yes, there are worse things in there compared to the little pink butterfly vibrator, but Naruto didn't need to be aware of that. Only I needed to know what Deidara liked in bed and the vibrator was one of his favorite toys.

My eyes land on the little blond Naruto who was still giggling, making my boyfriend feel even more embarrassed. 'Naruto, I believe you need to remember that I know a lot more dirty secrets about you than you know about us. Remember the time when I came over to return some movies I borrowed and found you bound to the bed. Sasuke had left you there before he went for work and you were stuck there for hours already. You begged me to untie you and me being the good friend did. Now I believe that little vibrator wasn't that impressive, now was it?'

Three pairs of eyes were on me. Naruto was shocked since he had hoped that I would never speak of that day again, but he never made me promise and that was his mistake. Deidara could barely contain his laugh, finding it incredibly funny that I found Naruto in such way. And Sasuke had cocked his head to the side and was smirking at me. 'So it was you who untied him. He had tried to convince me that he had broken loose, but there was no way he could've freed himself.'

We laugh together, having our own brotherly moment. 'Those were some tied knots. It took me quite a while before I actually had him loose,' I say in response. We talk a little longer about what kind of knots they were and how you can tie up someone perfectly. Two blondes were staring at each other as if we've gone crazy, but Sasuke and I were just enjoying the time we had together. We didn't see each other that much now and I missed him really. Our random talks were just fun.

At a certain point Sasuke and I left back for the living room while Deidara and Naruto stayed with little Ita. I think they were happy that we left since we were still talking about bondage and stuff. We were now sitting on the couch, both with a beer in hand since it was the weekend and we needed to relax a bit. We were sipping on it and staring at the TV. I have no idea when it got turned on, but now we were looking at some random program about how the earth is being destroyed and whatnot. I wasn't really paying attention.

'How's the job going?' Yes, I figured we could small talk at least.

He takes another sip of his drink. 'Fine, I'm getting promoted soon.'

'You should really tell our parents about Naruto,' I said, also taking a sip of my beer.

He sighs and shifts a bit in his seat. 'I know,' he responds lazily.

I stare at him out of the corner of my eye and see a certain sadness flash in his eyes. 'Staying over for dinner?' I ask as I look back at the TV again.

He nods and then we were done with the small talk.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think so far! The next chapter will probably be about the appointment with the adoption agency, but not sure yet...

Mettlei and I did another story together and this time it was ItaDei, so as ItaDei lovers you might like it. It was on my profile first, so maybe you've already read it, but it got deleted so now it is on her profile. Please do read and review. Thanks!

And don't forget about my lovely poll on my profile^^

Dana


	4. The first appointment

The appointment with the adoption agency. I tried my best to stay close to certain rules, but I'm sure I missed something. I'm sorry for the things that aren't right!

...

'Are you ready?' I ask Deidara. We are right outside of the office of the woman we are about to meet regarding the adoption. We had sent in all information she could possibly need from us and I've been emailing her for a while now. I asked my questions long ago, but Deidara hasn't. I wonder what he wants to know still. He seemed more ready these couple of weeks, especially when he was taking care of Ita. Now he just seems nervous, but I can't blame him for that. Even I'm nervous.

I've done all the research so far. I didn't want to bother Deidara with it since I want this baby more than he does. I made sure we had enough money to pay for everything. The lawyer, the adoption agency and the medical attention the mother of our child might need. We have enough, so there won't be a problem there, but I still worry. What if she doesn't think we could be able to adopt a baby? So many things could go wrong still.

'Yeah, I'm ready,' he whispers. I hear the nerves coming through. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. We are both nervous and at this point we need each other the most. I'm just happy I can do this all with him. We will be so happy when this all is over and we can hold our little baby.

The door to the office opens and a sweet looking woman walks towards us. She extends her hand towards us and I am the first to grab it. 'Itachi I presume. Very nice to finally meet you. And this must be Deidara.' She turns towards him and shakes his hand as well. 'I'm Shizune and I'll be your guide through this all.' Again she smiles sweetly and somehow it takes the nerves away a bit. We got the right woman for this. She will get us through this all.

Deidara only nods back at her, his voice caught in his throat. I felt the same way and silently we follow her into her office. It looks nice and warm. A black wooden desk with some comfy chairs in front of it. Pictures of many different babies coming from many different countries. A huge plant in the corner of the room. It looked inviting and I think that's what she wanted. She wants her clients to feel comfortable with her, because it's a tough process we will be going through together. She will be there every step of the way.

Shizune opens some folders and lays them out in front of us. 'There are some things we have to go through as you know. Are you both aware of the costs that are attached to this?' I nod and Deidara does the same, even though he didn't. He will be mad at me for this later, but it was worth it. 'Alright, well I already have the confirmation of you two living together for four years. The cohabitation agreement states this and for adopting you need to be living together for at least three years. Then I also have copies of your IDs, so I can confirm you are at least eighteen years older than the baby will be. Now if you both can fill out this test. It's a part of the psychological test you need to take. We need to be sure you both want to adopt the baby.'

We both nod and take the piece of paper out of her hand. I was really nervous now. This would also be my proof if Deidara wanted to adopt. He could tell me he wants to, but this will really point out if he's telling the truth. If he's really ready for all this.

The test is about what choices you would make in certain situations. What would you do when the baby cries and you've tried burping and feeding already? These are hard questions, but I understand why they ask them. Will we do everything for the baby? She or he will be completely depending on us. We can't just leave him or her lying somewhere. We need to be focused on the baby at all times.

After filling out the test, we hand them back to Shizune. She just smiles again and puts them in our file. We have a file… It's becoming so real now. I see Deidara fidget beside me and see his blue eyes flash nervously around him. I worry again.

'Thank you, guys. Now I need to make an appointment for the individual intakes. I will ask some questions and it will also be part of the psychological test. I want to see how both of you will do without the support of your partner,' Shizune's dark eyes go from me to Deidara and I see her narrow her eyes at my lovely blonde. Even I start to fidget now. Was this really going to work out?

Deidara straightens up in his chair, but still doesn't look at Shizune. 'Can I ask a question?' he asks nervously. He is scratching his hand until red marks are left. An annoying habit of him. It won't be long before he starts bleeding, but I will take care of that when we get home. I'll bandage his hand again and kiss the little pains away.

'Of course, Deidara. That's why you're here,' Shizune answers sweetly, again smiling.

He gives her a small nod as a thank you and tries to smile back. He fails miserably. 'Where will the baby come from? Will it be from a family somewhere in this country or will it come from another country somewhere on the other side of the world?'

'That depends on what you choose. You can pick out countries you would like to have a baby from. It can be from close by if you prefer that, but we also have babies coming from China. Do you have an idea of where you want the baby coming from?' The question was directed at Deidara, so I keep my mouth shut and wait for his answer. We hadn't talked about this yet, so I was just as curious as Shizune was, probably even more.

He scratches his hand again, but his blue eyes tilt up slowly until he's looking at the smiling woman. 'I don't really care about the country. I just want to be sure that the baby really needs us as a family. That the mother or father can't take care of their child.'

'You don't need to worry about that, Deidara. It goes through court. You can only adopt the baby and become the real parents, because the judge decides the real mother and father aren't capable of taking care of the baby. Of course the family cooperates with this, but they also go through a bunch of tests before they make the cut. Does that answer your question?' she keeps her eyes locked with him, making sure every word enters his mind. She's really good at this.

I see Deidara nod and a real smile forms on his face. It really was important to him that the real parents can't take care of the baby. I can see where he's coming from.

'Itachi, do you have a country that you prefer?' Shizune now asks me.

I look at the map behind her and all the countries that are highlighted. There are so many, even countries you wouldn't expect. Adopting a baby from England, you would expect them to be able to take care of their children. But I guess everywhere are families that don't have the means to do so. 'No, I don't care where he or she comes from. I want to keep my options wide open.'

Shizune scribbles something in our file and then looks back up. 'I got the information I need for now. Do you have any more questions?' We both shake our heads. 'Good, then I want you both to be aware of the fact that adopting can take years. We need to be sure that you two are ready, so we'll do a check of your house. But we also need to have a baby for you and sometimes that can take a long time. Of course I want this both to happen for you, but I can't make them appear out of nowhere.'

Somehow the words stung. I knew it could take a long time, I've done the research. Still I wanted this to happen now, not in three years. I could feel the tears sting my eyes. Then suddenly there was a hand on my arm, squeezing it encouragingly. 'We are aware that it can take a while, but we will still wait. This baby will come.' I look up at Deidara and see he was looking at me while he had said it. The words were more meant for me than for Shizune and it felt good. Yes, we would wait for our child to be born and be ours. It will happen.

'I'm glad. Now we need to make the appointments for the individual meetings.' She rummages through her stuff when suddenly the door slams open. I was about to say 'Sasuke?', but it was someone else.

'Shizune, where is the file about the Johnson's case?' a blond woman asks with the biggest boobs I had ever seen. How can that be even natural?

Shizune has a weird apologetic smile on her face when she answers. 'Lady Tsunade, hi. I put it on your desk this morning, so it should still be there. Is there a problem?'

The blond woman bites on her fingernail in an angry gesture. 'Apparently the husband didn't want to adopt a baby after all and right when we found a baby for them. I hate it when this happens.'

A certain sadness lingers in the room. So this baby finally had a family and then suddenly the family didn't want her anymore. Things like this shouldn't happen. There are so many people who would've loved to have the baby as their child. 'That's a shame. We will need to find new parents for the little girl then,' Shizune says, smile gone.

'Who are you?' Tsunade asks us when she finally notices us.

Shizune stands up and walks towards Tsunade, trying to push her out of her office. 'This is Itachi Uchiha and his partner Deidara. This is their first appointment with us, but I'm fairly certain we will find them a lovely baby.'

As Tsunade is pushed out of the office, she turns towards us. 'You seem like a lovely couple. You wouldn't abandon this little girl, right? Why don't you adopt her?'

Deidara and I are both shocked and even Shizune holds her pushing, but she seems more angry than shocked. 'What the hell! Are you crazy? This is not how it works!' she screeched at Tsunade. The blond woman gets pushed out and Shizune slams the door behind her, but Tsunade still slips the file of the girl under the door, revealing a photo of a cute little baby girl. Shizune picks it up and hides away the file against her chest. 'This is a very inappropriate way for Tsunade to offer a child. You both obviously know that we cannot let you adopt her like that, but I will still put you on the list for her. You saw her now and it would only be cruel if we would take her away from you. We will still do all the checkups, but meet this lovely week old girl from Sweden.' She hands us the photo again and as we look at it we both fall in love with her.

…

We made our appointments and she told us we could keep the photo of the little girl. I can't stop staring at it and I can see Deidara smiling at me out of the corner of my eye.

'That's our baby,' he says teasingly.

I respond with a big smile while still looking at the photo. 'Yes, our baby. That's our baby,' I say happily. Not a tone I use a lot and I don't think it really suits me.

We reach the apartment and Deidara opens the front door for us. I wasn't really paying attention while walking in, so bump into him right away. He was turned towards me, his blue eyes staring up at me. He grabs the photo out of my hand and lays it down on the table beside us. Then he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me in for a soft kiss. 'We're having a baby,' he whispers against my lips before kissing me again. 'You're gonna be a daddy.' Another kiss. 'And I'm gonna be a mommy.' His tongue slides over my bottom lip now. 'So daddy, whatcha gonna do to mommy now?'

And what else could I do besides carrying him towards the bedroom?

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Curious about the baby already? She isn't coming yet though;) Tell me what you think!


	5. Untie me!

So I didn't warn in the last chapter, but this chapter is a lemon! A little force and playing with handcuffs, so if you don't like that, don't read this one. You won't miss anything concerning the story;) It took me a week to write this and I'm glad it did, because today it finally came out right. I'm pretty pleased with it, so enjoy!

...

We finally get to the bedroom and there I throw him on the bed. Deidara looks up at me with innocent questioning eyes, but I see the naughty gleam behind it all. 'Itachi, what are you going to do?' he asked softly, creating a more innocent vibe.

'Oh, I don't know Dei. Maybe just have some fun,' he responds back with a just as innocent look. Slowly I make my way over to the nightstand and sit down on the bed with my back towards Deidara. I don't want him to see what I'm getting out of it. He decided to tease, and then I will just have to punish him for that.

Blue eyes followed my every move, but I keep hidden what I got. I hide it under the pillow and then crawl on top of him so he can't reach under the pillow. 'What are you going to have fun with then?' he asks with a pout, glancing back at the pillow.

'With you,' I answer before attacking his mouth. I bite his lip hard enough to make him whimper and that gives me access to his mouth. My tongue slips inside and I ravage his wet cavern. His tongue tries to enter my mouth, but I force him out again. I would be in full control today.

I release his mouth for a second, right after giving a soft pull on his lip piercing. Then I continue with taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side. I was just in time to capture his hands. He was already reaching under the pillow, the bastard… Soon he would be punished for actions like that. I smirk at him and he raises an eyebrow. Thankfully he can't read my mind. I give him another kiss and soon it's the only thing he's focusing on again. This was my change. I reach under the pillow and get the handcuffs from under them. I grab his right wrist and softly snap the handcuff around it, then I slip it around the headboard and snap the other wrist in it as well. He can't get loose any time soon…

He tried pulling his arms free as soon as he realizes what I did. 'Get my loose!' he yells at me. I just smirk right back at him.

'I don't think so, Dei. I'm just trying to have fun here.' I crawl back on top of him and start unbuttoning his pants. With a hard shove I pull them off and leave Deidara completely exposed. You don't think I will leave the boxers on, right?

Deidara gave another angry pull on the handcuffs, but there is no way he's getting loose now. I start kissing him again, but he refuses this time. How I loved it when he was angry at me. I would change his mind soon enough. I proceed with kissing his jaw line and then nibbling on the sensitive skin of his neck. A soft whimper leaves his mouth. I knew it was a weak spot. Another soft kiss on his collarbone. And then down to his exposed nipple. I let my tongue swirl around it and nibble on it softly as soon as it hardens. He makes more lovely sounds through gritted teeth.

I go lower down his body and bite harshly in the soft flesh on his thigh. He yelps and gives another angry pull on the handcuffs. 'Fucking stop it already and release me!' he says angrily. I just laugh at him and continue with my ministrations.

'Deidara, shouldn't you be getting hard for me?' He blushes fiercely at my question and looks away from me. To make matters worse for him, I grab his cock and give it a hard stroke. A moan erupts from his mouth and his eyes widen as soon as he realizes what he did. After a few strokes more, he was finally hard and seemed not very happy about it. Not that I cared. I would just turn him on even more and make him forget he was tied up until he wanted to use his hands again which would be pretty soon.

I kiss his inner thigh and then let my tongue slide up against his leg until I reach his hardened length. He knew what was coming and somewhere he wanted it to come. I can see his mouth open a bit, his blue eyes staring at my tongue that laps out of my mouth. I stick it out and let it slide over Deidara's full length, starting at the bottom and going all the way up to the tip. A breathy moan escapes his lips and his eyes are already halfway closed.

Deidara already forgot he was tied up, giving me the space to do whatever I wanted. I open my mouth further and take in the head. My tongue swirls around it and I can feel him bucking up into my mouth. He wants to feel more, but he can't demand anything. I am in control now.

My hands grab his hips and I keep him down while I slowly bob my head down. His breath catches in his throat and he tries to lean forward, but his tied up hands keep him from doing so. When I go back up again, I let my teeth scrape along his cock and I hear the handcuffs snapping against the bed frame. I smirk around him, knowing he would want to grab my hair right about now.

'Fucking untie me!' he calls out, his eyes closed and a moan following up as I let my tongue swirl around the head again. But now that he's demanding things, I believe I need to show who's boss. So I release his cock and crawl on top of him. I sit down on his chest and look down at him.

'Dei, I believe you are the tied up person here. Do you really think you can demand things?' I buck my hips forward and poke my own hard cock against his chin. He knows what I want and I know he's going to put up a fight. 'Now open that pretty mouth of yours,' I say sweetly.

Pure fury is what I see in his gorgeous blue eyes. I bite my lip in excitement, my cock twitching on his chest. I like it when he's angry. He wants it rougher then, wanting me to be less careful with him. 'No,' he says through gritted teeth.

I grab his chin and pinch it tightly, forcing him to open it. Fortunately I know he won't bite me, but he will be pissed about it. Of course it hurts a little, but he won't even notice that's how mad he already is. 'Open wide,' I say as I pull his mouth further open and push the head of my cock into his mouth. He doesn't move a muscle, just glares at me and I didn't expect anything else. I will just force him to pleasure me. Slowly I let my cock slide in and out of his mouth. I can't keep in the groan that bubbles up from my throat.

He still refuses to pleasure me, even when he sees my look of pleasure, but I don't care. The anger fuels me further. I grab his beautiful blond hair in a tight fist and push him down my cock, making him take me in completely. I can feel him swallowing and gagging, but I keep him still at the very end. He's used to my length, so he would be alright pretty soon.

I feel him relax around me, so I slowly pull him off, only to push him back hard again. Another groan leaves my lips and then I hear the soft moan coming from his throat. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. He loves pleasuring me, he has said it multiple times. I feel his tongue flicking over the head of my cock when I pull him off again.

Deidara's face is now completely relaxed. His cheeks are hollowed around my cock and his face is flushed a beautiful red. Half lidded eyes aren't really seeing anything, he's only focusing on how his tongue should move around me. Suddenly he gives a hard suck and I tighten my hold on his hair again, a hard groan leaving my mouth.

My orgasm starts building, but I don't want to come just yet. I pull out of his mouth and get off his chest, my legs trembling in the process. I grab the lube to prep him and his blue eyes follow my every move. He's so turned on right now, but he will get mad again, just you wait. 'Open your legs,' I whisper softly and he does it immediately. One finger slides in easily, so I push in the second one fast after that.

I thrust my fingers in and out of him, getting him ready for my cock. His mouth is opened in a silent moan and his eyes are still looking at my face. It feels so intimate this way and I know he likes that. He wants me to know how much he likes it, so I look back and watch his pleasured eyes. 'Fuck me,' he whispers.

'You're not ready yet,' I say back to him.

His lips form a thin line, anger fueling him again. 'Just fuck me already,' he says calmly. And how can I not oblige to that? I pull my fingers out of him and lube up my own cock, a groan erupting from my mouth as I stroke myself.

I crawl back on top of him and open his legs further. 'You're not going to untie me?' he asks confused and I respond with a smirk. 'You fucking asshole!' he yells. 'Fucking untie me right… Aahhh.' I push inside of him in one go and it must hurt a little, but as I said, when he's angry, he likes it rough. His head is thrown back on the pillow and his eyes are tightly closed. His lips form a perfect O and I can't keep myself from kissing him. Immediately his tongue invades my mouth and he bites my lip harshly.

Deidara's hips start moving, telling me to do the same. So I pull out completely and push back in hard. He breaks the kiss and moans loudly. I do it again and the same thing happens. My arms are now under his legs and I push them up higher. My mouth finds a nice spot on his neck and I nibble and suck my way along it. I thrust harder into him and settle on a nice fast pace. I hear the shackles bang against the frame again and then him grumbling under his breath right until I hit that right spot again.

I ram into his prostate as much as possible and his body starts shivering. The blond hair sways from left to right as Deidara trashes his head around. The handcuffs get pulled again, but a little softer than the last time. He's lost in pleasure and he only wants to hold me right now. Carefully I untie him and duck my head away before I might get hit, but instead he wraps his arms around my neck and pull me closer. I feel his lips against my collarbone and his moans lingering on my skin.

His cock twitches between our stomachs and I let mine slide over it with every thrust, creating some nice friction. As I keep thrusting into him, he suddenly slams his hips down and moans loudly while his walls clench down on my cock. His cum covers both our stomachs and he keeps moaning until he's completely empty.

I pull him closer into my arms and thrust into him in a pace I like. His arms are still around him and I feel him kissing me tenderly while he keeps clenching his walls. With a loud groan and my teeth latched onto his neck I come hard, my whole body shaking as I do.

We both stay silent for a while, my softening cock still inside of him and our arms still wrapped around each other. My eyes are closed and I linger in his lovely scent. I kiss the spot I bit softly, apologizing for biting him in the first place. He stirs under me and I lift myself up on my arms. My eyes meet his and we look at each other with a soft smile on our face.

'I love you, mommy,' I whisper softly.

'I love you too, daddy.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Please review? I feel like no one really cares for this story;.;


	6. Fitting rooms and baby stores

So after some sexiness we need a little drama, right? I hope you'll enjoy and I will not abandon this story, don't worry! Just update a little slower;)

...

Deidara had forced me into having a day off, so I couldn't paint today. But it was okay, we were going shopping and that was also fun. I always get him to wear the clothes I want to see him in. Sometimes very revealing clothing and I think he only puts it on to tease me. Our shopping days always ended up in a good lovemaking session back home. At least he still got me excited about going shopping.

We had driven to the mall and I was trying to find a parking space which of course was really difficult. Why did Deidara even want to go shopping on a Saturday? It was always busy then and he actually was needed in the art gallery at this day. Of course we had hired another staff member since Deidara couldn't handle it by himself. And after that Deidara had made sure I knew that I didn't have anything to say about his working hours. He would have a day off whenever he felt like it. Yeah, it had become his art gallery more than mine. I didn't mind though, I only had to focus on making the paintings now.

Finally I found a space like a mile away from the mall, but we could finally go shopping. Once we got inside, Deidara immediately went to a clothing store he loved. I followed after him in a much slower pace and once I was inside of the store, his arms were filled with clothes already. We were definitely buying something today.

I picked out some clothes for him as well as he was already in the fitting room. He came out in different outfits, posing in front of me in all kinds of sexy ways. The more he tried on, the sexier he got. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I got inside of the fitting room as well. He was just taking off another pair of jeans he had just tried on and hadn't noticed me coming in. I placed my clothed erection against his ass, still covered by his boxers and smirked when he yelped.

Deidara pushed me off and turned around with an angry look on his face, although he could barely contain the smile forming on his lips. 'We are here to shop, not to do other things,' he said sternly, sneaking his arm around my waist and pushing his body closer to mine. He was such a tease.

'Just a kiss then?' I asked, already pressing my lips against his and pushing him against the wall of the fitting room. My tongue swiped through his mouth, tasting the chocolate he had eaten in the car. He moaned softly when I palmed his erection through his boxers. You don't think I was the only one getting turned on by this, right? His hips bucked up a little, asking for more attention and when I was about to slip my hand inside his boxers, I heard a familiar voice.

'Sasuke, you should be a little nicer to your mom. She only came along to buy you some new clothes for that party next week.'

We broke the kiss and my hand halted. Both of us were staring at the curtain, the only thing separating us from my little brother and his boyfriend. And apparently my mother was around as well. I definitely didn't want to see her, not after all this time. Deidara's arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me into a hug. He was about to say something, but then Sasuke spoke up.

'You're such an idiot, Naruto. You know why I'm getting new clothes for that party. My father is setting me up with a girl. I can't believe you're okay with that,' Sasuke said angrily. A curtain was yanked open and one of them got inside of the fitting room next to us.

Naruto huffed, being the one outside of the fitting room. 'I know that, but she's just been nice about it. It's your father who's forcing you, not your mother and if you would just tell them the truth, you wouldn't be forced into these kind of situations again.' I could hear the hurt in Naruto's voice. He felt betrayed by Sasuke in a way I couldn't even imagine. Deidara could and as I looked him in the eye, I saw sympathy. It really did hurt when you were only a secret no one could know about.

Sasuke was about to respond, but Naruto interrupted him with a loud cough, signaling my mother was around now as well. I pushed Deidara off and leaned against the other wall, trying to listen in some more. Deidara gave me a sad look, but started dressing again.

'I found some more clothes, Sasuke,' my mother said sweetly. Her voice was still the same, wearing so much care and love in every word she said. 'I think you will look really good in these.' A curtain was slipped open a bit and Sasuke grumbled something I couldn't hear. 'I'm only here to buy you some clothes, Sasuke,' Mikoto responded sadly.

The curtain was yanked open again and Sasuke started to yell at our mother. 'I don't want new clothes! Just leave me alone! I don't want to go to the party and see this girl father picked out for me! If this continues like this, I will move out, just like Itachi did and you'll be all alone.'

Had I really left my mother all alone? No, it wasn't like that. I hadn't done it because I didn't want to be set up with a girl. I left because I wasn't happy. I didn't want the job my father wanted for me and I wanted to do something else with my life, with Deidara. Sasuke does want the job, so he shouldn't complain for the sacrifices he needs to make.

My body was trembling and I couldn't hold still anymore. I needed to go right now. Deidara was fully dressed already, so I yanked open the curtain and walked out as fast as I could. I never once glanced at them, just kept on walking. I could hear Deidara walking behind me, whispering words to me, but I couldn't understand them. My mother had been so close and I couldn't talk to her. I just couldn't. It was so hard leaving her, but I was happier now than I would've been with her and my father.

I didn't stop walking until Deidara finally caught my arm and forced me to stop. 'Itachi, calm down. They're gone and you don't have to see your mom. Just relax,' he said, his blue eyes giving me a worried look, but his voice sounding soothing still. When I didn't say anything back, Deidara started looking around and a small smile formed on his lips when his eyes fell on something. 'Come on, this must cheer you up,' he said as he pulled me towards another store. I really didn't want to do more shopping, but Deidara seemed very determent now.

He stopped right in front of a baby shop and I seriously didn't know if I wanted to be here right now. Then my eyes fell on the cute little shoes and I needed to be inside then. I pushed the door open and the little bell jingled, notifying the store owner that we entered. I stepped in slowly, as if everything would disappear as soon as I looked away from it. Deidara just walked passed me and started looking at the little baby clothes and the little baby blankets. I heard a lot of aws coming from him and it made me smile. It felt good that he could still do that to me. When I felt miserable, he could always make me smile.

I walked over to a table full with pink and blue things. I didn't really want to have my girl wearing pink or my boy wearing blue. Then my eye fell on a little red dress and I fell in love with it. 'Dei, come here for a sec,' I said as I picked up the little dress. He walked over to me and gave me a questioning look, but said another aw when he saw the dress. 'Hold up the picture of the girl,' I told him and he rummaged through his bag. Deidara held it right next to the dress and I could almost see her wearing it already. 'I'm getting this,' I said sternly, walking over to the register already.

'Wait! I want to get more first,' Deidara protested, going through more stuff and I had to give in then, but I kept the dress close by. No way was I giving this up now. Deidara started collecting more and more stuff and at some point I wasn't even sure what we were getting. How was this all going to fit in my car? At least he didn't buy a stroller already or a crib. That would have to wait for now.

Deidara eventually walked over to the register and I was pretty sure he wanted to pay, because he didn't want me to see what it was going to cost. He pulled the dress out of my hands and proceeded to pay. I was done with this store now and decided to wait outside for Deidara. The cuteness really was way too overwhelming.

I stepped out and wasn't really paying attention to whatever was around me. Then suddenly I hear my name being called out and I look up, seeing my mother right in front of me. My eyes widen and I stare at her. I couldn't escape from her now.

'Itachi, how have you been?' she asked me, but I can respond. She looks up at me with a sad expression on her face. She takes a step closer, but decides against taken another one as she sees me cower away. Then her black eyes reach up to the store's name and her own eyes widen. 'W-why were you in there?' she asked me and I still keep my mouth shut. 'Are you two having a baby?'

It feels like my mouth is nailed shut. How can I explain this to her if she hasn't seen me in years? It's none of her concern either way. Then Deidara walks out, arms full of bags, mumbling something about being way too expensive. He walks right into my back and grumbles something about me standing in the way. Then he looks up and sees my mother. 'Mrs. Uchiha,' he said awkwardly. 'Such a small world.'

My mother walks over to Deidara and points in his face. 'Are you two having a baby?' she asked him. Deidara glanced from my mother to me and then back to my mother.

'Y-yeah,' he said a bit confused. 'We signed up for adoption.' I look away from them, not wanting to know her reaction. She wouldn't approve, think we are too young. I don't want to hear any of that. I just want to be happy about having a baby with Deidara and the rest of the world shouldn't meddle in.

Suddenly I hear my mother whimper and when I turn, I see tears flowing down her cheeks as she hugs Deidara. 'I'm so happy for you two.' She grabs Deidara's cheeks in her hands and says, 'you take good care of my boy, Dei. Make him as happy as he can be.' She then walks off to where Sasuke and Naruto are and leaves us standing shocked.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

And was it nice to see Mikoto again? I still love her as a mom^^


	7. Painting something beautiful

A little drama, because sometimes we need a little drama^^ Enjoy!

...

It's a few days later since we saw my mother. I still feel weird and I can't call her or visit her, doesn't matter how Deidara tries to push me. Just the fact that I need to contact her, makes me feel so afraid. When I contact her, I know my father will know of it. He probably already knows that Deidara and I are adopting a baby and has formed this nice opinion about it. I can't even think about what he would have to say.

And then we also hadn't been called by the adoption center yet. We have no idea if we actually get the girl we saw in the picture. Of course we are still dreaming about her and we bought all this pink outfits and whatever. What if we don't even get the girl and we have to wait for years to come. All this stuff would make it worse for us and who knows if we will survive the depressed mood together. I've heard of loads of couples breaking up because of this. I don't want to lose Dei. I don't ever want to lose that beautiful blonde.

But now I was screwing it up, I know I was. He was trying to cheer me up by taking me on trips, but I just can't go along with it. I just want to stay at home and lock myself up in a room. It's what I did now. Painting my heart away. If he only knew what I was painting. My hand always went for that special blue color or that soft yellow that I could mix just the right way to get his beautiful blond color. I always made him, painted him when I needed to be empty. It was him that calmed me down, even though he didn't do anything. I just wanted to see him and his smile. Not talk about what happened. I never talked about anything. Uchihas don't talk, we bottle up and release stress different ways. Deidara should be happy that I found painting to release stress instead of sleeping around.

I hear a soft knock on the door, but it still shocks me and I ruin the painting completely by putting a blue spot in the blond hair. I grumble as I walk towards the door and yank it open, seeing a sad little blonde. Immediately I regret my reaction to him as I see him cower away. Why? Why must this all affect me so badly? I try grabbing his hand, leaning forward and kissing him, but he swiftly moves away. I screwed up, again.

'Your brother and Naruto are here,' he says softly before walking off, disappearing in the kitchen. I watch him go, unable to do anything else. With my head hung low I walk towards the living room, hearing soft angry voices talking to each other. When I walk in, I barely see Naruto, him slamming the front door behind him as he leaves. I can see sadness in Sasuke's eyes and know he sees the same in mine. Why do we screw up like this? Why do we keep on doing this? Why do we destroy everything that is dear to us?

Because we are Uchihas.

….

Sasuke and I were sitting on the couch quietly. Yes, we understood each other. We do not speak about our problems. I hadn't commented on why Naruto had left so suddenly and Sasuke hadn't asked me why Deidara was still in the kitchen. Too bad that now Deidara was in the kitchen and I was too afraid to go there, that I couldn't get us drinks. We were just sitting there now, watching TV or something. Or at least I think we're watching TV. It was one, but I wasn't sure if we were actually paying attention. Okay, I know I wasn't.

I turn to Sasuke and see that he's not even looking at the TV. He was staring at the coffee table, it apparently was very interesting. I hear a soft meow coming from the bedroom and Deidara races by, some cat food on a little platter. Ita was walking now, but couldn't be let loose on the whole apartment yet. It would be too much for the little fellow. He was cute, but kept lying between Deidara and me in bed. I still wanted to be close to Deidara, but I think the blonde actually didn't really care.

Another pair of black eyes watches Deidara leave the room just as quick as he got in. Sasuke then turns to me, his eyes boring into mine. 'So what's up with you and Deidara,' he then suddenly asks. I glare at him right after. He broke the Uchiha rule! We do not speak about our problems! And then he dares to roll his eyes at me. 'You better fucking talk since keeping this quiet apparently isn't helping. Fuck the Uchiha rule.'

I open my mouth to protest, but know it's useless. What will protesting really get me? I sigh loudly then, giving in to the defeat. 'I'm just on edge and giving him a hard time because of it.'

Sasuke puts his arm up on the backrest of the couch and leans his head on his hand, still looking me straight in the eye. Why was he always so straightforward? I think it even got worse ever since he started dating Naruto. Such a bad influence. 'What happened then? I mean what even got you on edge in the first place?'

I fumble with my shirt. I never fumble with my shirt, but the gaze makes me feel uncomfortable. 'You know we ran into mother the other day and Deidara wants me to get in contact with her again, but it just brings all the memories back from father. I don't want to go back there. And then we also hadn't heard anything from the adoption agency. I just don't know how to handle myself right now and Deidara is trying to make it better, but I don't want to feel better.' I spill everything in one go, one breath and Sasuke's eyes keep looking at me, never judging, just taking in everything I say.

'You just want to deal with it, but we always deal with it the wrong way. Push the people away we love the most,' my little brother says thoughtfully. When did he get so wise? 'Naruto is mad, because I started working more and I started working more, because mother caught us kissing in the clothing store you left us in. I've been on edge ever since.'

I smile softly then. Not because what happened to Sasuke was good, but the fact we act the same way, showing off we really are brothers, that was what made me smile. 'We are such idiots,' I say softly. 'But what did mother say when she caught you?'

Sasuke's eyes turn sad and I'm not sure what kind of answer to expect. Did she really react that badly? Can't be true. She approved of Deidara and I. 'She was shocked at first, but then just smiled. She said she knew all along that we were perfect for each other. I just didn't know how to respond and couldn't believe what she was saying. If she knew all along, does father know?' he says, his voice shaking. How should I know if he knows? He knew about me and Deidara right after Deidara stopped by the first time. The man always knows more then he lets on and then suddenly throws it at you like a bomb.

I don't know what to say to him. Don't know how to handle it. I don't even know how to handle my own problems. We stay silent again and he looks at the ground sadly. I should help him, comfort him. 'Mother won't tell him if he doesn't know already and he won't say anything until he can be sure it will break you up. Not with what happened with me and Deidara. He will make sure you will stay his son.'

Black eyes slowly look back up at me, telling me I'm lying, but he doesn't say it. 'Thank you,' he says softly, also a lie. 'I'm sure you'll get the baby. You will get everything that you want. You deserve it after all that happened to you and I'm sure mother didn't tell anything about you and Deidara to father,' he says then, lying right back.

But I don't care that he's lying to me, because the words still make me feel better. It's not about if it is the truth, it's about what is said and if the words that are said, do make you feel better.

We smile at each other and nod, knowing it all will be alright in the end. If it ends up badly, we'll have each other and that support won't ever go away, because we understand each other.

….

Now I'm in my room again, painting. The blonde isn't perfect and the blue eyes seem so dead. Can't stand the painting as it is now, but I won't give up. I'll finish this painting and it will be perfect. I put some more black on my brush and define his eyes better. The blue comes more alive. I'm pleased and start painting more. I add details to the new lip ring he has. The one with a small blue stone in it. I start painting his body, leaving the shirt off this time. It will only be his shoulders and the top part of his chest, but painting his naked skin just feels so good. The way my hand moves the brush in a simple line, creating the outline of his shoulders.

The painting takes me in completely, so I never notice someone coming in the room, stepping up behind me. I never knew Deidara had been listening in to the conversation I had with Sasuke, so I also didn't know he understood what I was going through better. I didn't know he came in to tell me everything would be okay and that he would never bring anything about it up again. I did know that when he would see the painting that he wouldn't know what to say. When I paint, I capture someone's beauty and Deidara is the most beautiful person in the world to me.

I finish the painting and stand up straight, looking at it from a little further away. I take another step back and walk right into Deidara. It scares the hell out of me and I almost jump back against the painting, ruining it completely. But Deidara holds me and I lean in against him.

'It's beautiful,' he says softly and I don't know how to respond. How do you respond to something like that? I wanted to keep the painting a secret. A painting that was only for me. I could look at when I felt lonely or sad or whatever. But now he knew how I saw him and what I did when I felt a certain way. Maybe it was better like this and I never even had to tell him. 'You should hang it up somewhere.'

I lean back and look at him, capturing his blue eyes. 'I don't need to,' I whisper softly. 'I can look at you.' And it was the truth. Why look at a painting when I felt lonely or sad if I can look at the real person I love the most?

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So Naruto and Sasuke are fighting and Itachi finally realizes he only needs Deidara. That was a much shorter explanation than this whole chapterXD

Review please?:3


	8. Little brothers

So I wrote this at work, but that means I was a little more awake than usual, so I hope this chapter will be enjoyable. A little drama again and an annoying little brother;)

...

Sasuke has been around a lot lately. Naruto had officially dumped him and because Sasuke didn't want to be at home right now, he slept a lot on our couch. Something that annoyed Deidara a lot and it started to annoy me as well, since Deidara didn't want to have sex with me when my little brother was in the other room. I mean I love my brother, but you don't cockblock him for weeks!

Okay, I know he's just sad and doesn't want to be comforted by mother. Of course she knows something's up. Deidara told me she called once, wanting to talk to either me or Sasuke. I wasn't around, so that didn't work, but Sasuke grabbed the phone out of Deidara's hand and yelled at her. He can be such a brat sometimes. Even I don't yell at mother. She doesn't even deserve that… Not that I have called her back or anything. Maybe I should.

The best part after that was how Deidara actually started telling Sasuke off. I came home to this complete silent house with this weird vibe hanging around. Sasuke was quietly sitting on the couch, pretending he was watching TV, but his eyes were too blank. I found Deidara in the kitchen, angrily doing the dishes. And when I asked the blonde what was wrong, I got the full story, yelled at me. He was angry, but very right. Sasuke's been very careful around Deidara ever since. Deidara will be a good mommy.

I also forgot to mention something else. Sasuke actually mentioned to break one of our doors. The bathroom door. He slammed that one so hard that it just cracked down the middle. We are making him pay for that and I've been browsing the net for a course in learning how to properly close a door. So far I haven't found such a course, but I think it should exist. Sasuke can't be the only one, right?

We haven't heard anything from the adoption agency yet and I've noticed it also started to bother Deidara. He's getting snappier at everyone, preferably Sasuke. That's a plus of him staying here. Deidara isn't doing it to me. I've also found the blonde locked up in the bathroom once. When I finally managed to get him to open the door, he hadn't been doing anything in there. Just sitting on the floor, thinking or something. It is the only quiet place here now, so I can understand why he went there. I just wished he would talk to me about it, instead of hiding in the bathroom. He really is no better than me sometimes.

He's also been spending a lot of time with Ita, who is getting a lot bigger already. He's not the little kitten we once had anymore. He is actually running around the house, destroying our furniture already, but I don't see Deidara going into mommy mode when Ita does that. The cat should be punished as well when it does something it shouldn't! Now I'm trying to teach him that he can't sharp his nails on our couch. He can do that on Sasuke when the boy is sleeping.

_Slam! _And Sasuke's home… I don't even remember giving him a key. How did he get the key? Maybe I should just take away that damn key… We are screwed if he breaks the front door. 'Damn it, Sasuke. Stop slamming our doors!' my little blonde calls from the kitchen. I look at my little brother and see him rolling his eyes. Something I do not appreciate, so I narrow mine at him. He seems startled, good.

'Sorry, Deidara. I'll try not to,' he calls back, giving me an apologetic look. Like I'm falling for that one, idiot. He better not complain about the food again. He's not even paying for it and just assumes we make everything he likes best. We can't even properly cook, so he should be satisfied with what he gets.

Sasuke sits down next me and I stare at him. Slowly his black eyes turn to me again and he raises an eyebrow in question. 'You are spoiled,' I tell him and I know it's the truth. He really has no idea what money really means. He works for father, but he doesn't need to. He will get everything his heart desires if he just asks father. He's the favorite now that I am gone.

'So what?' he response, glancing away from me like he really doesn't care. And he probably doesn't. Why would he? Because it was one of the reasons Naruto left him. Sasuke wouldn't change anything in his life, because they were all his dreams. He just assumed because Naruto was one of his dreams that he would stay as well. Unfortunately Naruto didn't stay and Sasuke is facing the consequences now. I know he's miserable, but I also know he doesn't want to talk about it and what can I really say to make it better?

I shift a little, also looking away from him. Maybe a threat would make it better. 'If you keep acting so spoiled around here, we will be forced to kick you out. We are not mother and we have not the means to provide you with everything you want,' I say back. I let the words sink in for a while and Sasuke stays silent. His eyes glance down in shame and I know I've won this round. He knows he's acting like a brat and he better stop behaving like one.

Sasuke nods softly at my words and I wonder what he means by that. 'I should be going home anyway. Father is asking why I'm not staying at home anymore and I've ran out of excuses. I told him I had a girlfriend, but now he wants to meet her. He can't know I'm here, right?' A pair of black eyes stare up at me with this innocent look, but just the mention of my father makes me so angry.

I shake my head vigorously. 'No, he can't no. I don't want him to be on my doorstep on one night, saying I should come home and stuff. I don't want to see him,' I say resolute. I have nothing to say to him anymore. He treated me wrong, forced me into a life I didn't want and now he's making Sasuke the happiest kid in the world, if he keeps behaving like he should. So no being gay, Sasuke. You can't be gay…

Sasuke looks away again and somehow he seems like that little kid again, that always wanted to play with his big brother. The one that needed his big brother during the times he had no friends in school. The one that wanted to study harder, because his brother needed to be proud of him. Sometimes brothers don't need words to know emotions would finally flow. I reach out to him and like the little boy he once was, he flings himself into my arms and he cries. No words were said, but we both knew why he cried. He did mind he was spoilt, because it made him lose the one thing he needed most. Me…

* * *

Sasuke was packing his stuff, ready to go home. He had dried his tears and said what he wanted to say. Yes, eventually he started talking. He said he hated the fact that I had moved out, leaving him all alone in the house. That he missed me and that he needed to spend time with me. I told him we needed to part at some point, because we couldn't live together forever. He hated me for that, but he knew I was right. I promised we would spend more time together and I only received a nod for that. I don't know what he was really thinking about. My mind tells me that it didn't bother him so much I was gone until Naruto broke up with him.

'I'm ready to go,' Sasuke says softly, flinging his backpack on his back. His eyes are casted down, filled with many emotions and at the same time none. He was good in hiding and I knew Deidara thought the boy didn't care if he stayed or left. I knew better.

As I know my lovely blonde best, he reaches forward and hugs Sasuke tightly. It seems strange, but I know Deidara cares for Sasuke, more than he realizes. And Sasuke cares for Deidara. I can see it in the awkward hug he gives back. 'Have a safe trip home,' Deidara says softly, smiling down at my little brother. He steps back and those blue eyes stare at me now like I need to do something.

Before I can say or do anything, Sasuke speaks up. 'You should call mom. She really wants to talk to you.' He has this demanding look in his eyes and I hate it. I know I need to call her, I just don't want to. 'Call her or I'll tell dad where you live,' he then threatens. Such a low blow. Seriously? But now I do have to call her and there is no way out.

'Fine, I'll call her,' I shoot back. 'Now go home and call me tomorrow.' And that was how Sasuke's stay with us ended. It may not seem like a nice goodbye, but I saw the smile on Sasuke's face when I said he had to call me. I know what my little brother needs to hear.

The door slams close again and then I get a glare from Deidara for God knows why. 'I'm going to feed Ita in the kitchen and while I do that, you're going to call your mother,' he now demands. What is up with these people wanting me to call my mother? This is ridiculous. 'Do it,' he says again, pointing an angry finger at me. He then walks away, picking up Ita and disappearing into the kitchen.

First I glare at my phone, because I don't want to call her, but I know there is no way out. This will be the first night in weeks I have Deidara all to myself and I can't let not calling her ruin the mood. I sigh and pick up the phone. I have her number still, but I changed mine long ago. She does have Deidara's number and I think she secretly talks to him more than he lets on. Little bastard of a boyfriend…

I dial the number of my old home, waiting for someone to pick up. Usually it's some kind of maid and I was right. 'Can I speak to Mikoto please? Tell her it's Itachi,' I tell her and she mumbles an okay. I hear some noise in the background, but ignore it. Mother was probably somewhere else in the house and the maid had to walk to that point. I wait patiently until the rummaging stops and I hear my mother's soft sweet voice. But instead I hear something different.

'Itachi!' my father yells through the phone. 'How dare you call your mother in all these years? How dare you not tell us where you live? Come home now and we will discuss this young man.' My eyes narrow and I don't respond to him. I don't care what he wants. Telling me to come home like I'm some little kid. I'm an adult now and he has nothing to say about me. I take the phone away from my ear as I hear him rant some more and press the red button, cutting of my father's speech.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Good chapter? Liked the bit of drama at the end? I liked it^^ Needed some father action I think...

So the next chapter will focus more an the adoption again. Had a bit of a filler, but we need to get that going as well, don't you think?

Review maybe?


	9. Using you

So I said I was going to talk more about the adoption now and I did, a little... Now I actually have to warn, because it got a little sexy... I don't think you will mind, but this one contains some sex, so enjoy^^

...

I had been on edge for days. The worst part was that my father had actually redialed the number and had called several times already. I hadn't picked up, knowing it was him, but Deidara hadn't realized this one time. He had picked up with his cheery greeting that everyone falls in love with and then got screamed at for no apparent reason. Of course I couldn't let that happen to my blonde. No one would scream at him. So thankfully I was home and could rip the phone out of Deidara's stunned hands. His blue eyes were widened and his body had stiffened completely. I felt so bad for him, knowing exactly what kind of things my father had said to him.

My father kept ranting, not even realizing I was now on the phone. But he did know when I started talking. I didn't raise my voice like he had done. There was no point to it. I told him that if he ever spoke to Deidara again, the whole family would never hear anything about our baby. Right when I said it I knew I made a mistake. I never wanted him to know that Deidara and I were adopting a baby, but it just slipped and it was the perfect threat. He valued offspring so much. They needed an heir to the Uchiha throne. Of course father was still hoping that Sasuke would find a woman, but we all know that it will never happen.

He actually fell silent as soon as the words had reached him. It shocked me that he had nothing to say. No smart comeback, no screams aimed at me. He was just completely silent. Since he didn't have anything further to say, I decided to hang up the phone. I didn't want to speak to him in the first place.

First I needed to focus on Deidara. He was still staring into oblivion, those beautiful blue eyes way too wide. It was always hard to snap him out of situations like this. Sometimes he was just so sensitive and we had just gone through a rough patch. I was glad we were doing better now.

Between all the phone calls from my father, we also received another call. Something that had lifted a weight of our shoulders. We were still the chosen couple for the blond baby girl and they wanted to make an appointment to stop by and check our apartment. When I hang up after making the appointment, Deidara flung himself at me and we tumbled to the floor. Tears of joy streaked his pretty face and I couldn't remember a happier time than that. We were finally moving forward again.

But now Deidara was falling apart and I was starting to wonder if I actually knew what my father had said to him. Usually it was something along the line of gays being horrible and that he should be ashamed of himself, but never got Deidara down. He was stronger than that.

My hand goes to his cheek and I left his head up so he looks me in the eye. Tearstains or on his cheeks again, but these aren't out of joy. He is looking at me, but he doesn't see me. I wipe his blond bangs out of his face and I see him reacting a little now, his face turning towards my touch. I don't know how to make this better, but I know I have to and I have to do it fast. Deidara can't be depressed too long. It's something I just don't want to see. I will start blaming myself for this and maybe I should be blaming myself for this. Hadn't I tried calling my mother, than none of this would've happened. See, it's already starting.

His bottom lip shakes a bit and my black eyes snap down to see it move. That pink luscious lip shakes again and then teeth gnaw at it, trying to keep the soft sobs in. I can't stop staring at those lips and how they are teased with those pearly white teeth. I lift Deidara's head a little further up and lean down. My lips softly touch his and I hear him suck in air, shocked at the sudden touch. I understand it wasn't what he was expecting, but I just couldn't hold it in. I kiss him again, tasting salty tears on his lips. It takes him a while before he responds, but he realizes I'm not stopping.

Slowly those plump lips start moving against mine and a shiver runs down my spine. I suddenly realize that we hadn't touched each other like this in a very long time. The mood was just not there ever since Sasuke had moved out again. And just looking at Deidara could turn me on.

My tongue slips out, forcing its way into Deidara's mouth. He always tastes so sweet and I can't help but sweep my tongue through his mouth to taste it more. My hand goes around him and grabs his ass tightly. He knows what I want now and he isn't complaining as far as I can tell. He actually pushes his hips forward, them colliding with mine. He feels something hard pressing against his leg, but I also feel something hard pressing against mine. I'm not the only one who's missing some attention.

I break the kiss, my half lidded eyes looking down on him now. Slowly he opens his blue ones, blinking a few times to actually see something. He hums softly, asking why I stopped. I don't answer him, just simply let him walk backwards through the little hallway connected to our living room. I open the first door we reach and guide him inside. He blinks in surprise when he realizes where we are, a question mark obviously present in the blue eyes. Again I don't respond. I take my own shirt off and he moans softly when he sees my pale bare chest. Quickly he takes off his own shirt as well and immediately starts taking off his jeans. So inpatient, but I don't mind at all. I follow suit and turn on the water.

Yes, we are in the bathroom.

Deidara grabs my hand and pulls me into the shower stall, actually slamming me against the cold tiles adorning the wall. I groan, a little out of pain, but more because I'm so excited about what's going to happen. Deidara never really takes the lead, but when he does, I'm always in for a surprise. A tanned hand tightly grabs my erection and I groan again. He was moving fast… I don't really mind that at all.

The luscious lips latch on to my neck and suck hard, marking me. I don't mind that as well. But the hand now starts moving in a rough pace and if Deidara keeps this up, I'll be done within minutes. Surely that wasn't what he was going for. But damn does that hand feel good wrapped around my cock. I groan again and bite my lip the same way Deidara had done before.

Deidara leans his body against mine, his hand now wrapped around both our erections. I feel the tight knot ebbing away, glad he chose not to make me come already. I wanted to do so much more. He lays his head against my shoulder, the plump lips close to my ear. 'Prep me. I want to feel you,' he whispers and I groan again, my hips bucking forward. I can already feel the tight walls around my hardened length.

My fingers are wet due to the water beam, so I just get them between those full ass cheeks, my finger teasingly sliding over the puckered hole. Deidara shivers and gives my cock another hard jerk. It shocks me so much that I press the finger in without warning and I can hear the blonde hiss a bit in pain. It had been so long that he actually got tighter again. This pleases me, but I know I have to be careful.

Deidara grabs a hand full of my hair and gives it a harsh yank. 'Hurry up. I want you to fuck me,' he hisses. So maybe not so careful after all. Quickly I slip the second finger and the third after a few minutes as well. Deidara is nowhere near being prepped right, but it's actually the blonde who rips out my fingers. I really have no say in this today, but when Deidara throws of all our shower supplies off a little edge and pushes me on it, I'm not complaining.

My breathing is coming out in rushed huffs, anticipating what Deidara has planned. The blue eyes are staring at my erection and a pink tongue slips out to lick the luscious lips. Then he turns around and it seems he's just going to leave me alone in the shower. But that's not what he does. He slowly backs up, grabbing my cock and lining it up with his barely prepped hole. He sits down slowly in my lap, my cock sliding into him. His head is thrown back and hearing the moan, he's ignoring the pain as much as possible. My hands grab his hips, my fingers digging into the tanned skin. I groan loudly, the tight walls becoming too much for me. This just feels so good.

Deidara doesn't move for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath. I knew it would hurt and just when I was about to comment on it, he lifts himself off my lap and slams himself back down. I don't even have time to respond to that, because the blonde is already back up in the air. He immediately picks up a fast pace. I can't see his face now that his back is towards me, but I know the lips are opened so moans can roll out as much as he likes.

'Grab my cock,' he suddenly demands, sounding a bit breathless. It then hits me that he's doing this only to please himself. I frown at first, but slowly a smirk finds my face. Well, I don't mind he wants to be pleased first, because this means I can take advantage of him right after this.

My pale hand wraps around Deidara's erection, giving it an experimental pull. He moans, pushing himself down on my cock hard. This was a good thing then. My thumb slides over the head of his cock, using his precum to make my hand move easier. My free hand then goes up to his head and I lay it on his forehead. When he feels it, he immediately responds by lying his head down on my shoulder. I keep him there with my hand and I start kissing and sucking on his neck, marking him more than he did to me.

The walls now start to tighten and his thrusts become more erratic. The moans still fall of his lips, but he mixes in some screams now. I pray the neighbors won't start complaining about it. His whole body suddenly starts to shiver and he comes all over my hand. Even after I made sure he had nothing left inside of him, his body kept shivering, showing off how intense the orgasm had been. It had been such a long time of course.

He holds completely still at first, not wanting to move out of my lap at all. But I'm not done yet and I still want to take advantage of him. I stand up, making him move along, but I make sure I don't slip out of him by grabbing his hips. I make him lean forward, his hands placed against the opposite wall. He doesn't complain and he doesn't comment, knowing this was going to happen. I pull out and thrust back in roughly, a loud groan slipping off my lips now.

The whole day we fill with sex after that, not wanting to think about all the crappy stuff that had happened. We get out of the shower and into the living room and from the living room we move to the kitchen. At some point I have no idea what I am doing anymore, just that I am enjoying Deidara to the fullest. We use each other's body to forget and we use each other's love to remember.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Review please and I promise the next chapter will be about the adoption!


	10. Dreams

Okay, I'm a lair... Still not about the adopting, but I think this is still a nice turn of events^^ Introducing Sasori...

...

So we eventually just decided to get a new number so my father can't call us anymore. Yes, we were stupid for not doing that before, but we came to our senses and eventually did it. Deidara still zoned out at times, but he didn't want to tell me what was wrong. I wish I knew what my father had said to him. I have no idea if I will actually ever find out.

At least we had something else to get our minds off things. The adoption agency is stopping by tomorrow and the apartment needed to be almost baby proof. Of course she will give us some notes about what we can improve, but I think we already did a pretty good job. We had some extra help moving my painting stuff to the art gallery. I needed to give up the room so it could become the baby room instead. It pained me deeply, but there was just no other way. The apartment isn't that big, but we can manage here. Eventually we have to move when the baby gets older, but for now this would be perfect.

I didn't really like who were helping us with the move of my stuff. Deidara had called his previous coworkers from the restaurant and asked them to help, without my consent of course. Like I wanted to see the guy who made out with my boyfriend. We moved passed that point, but the vision will just never leave me alone whenever I see the redhead's face. And then we also have the other redheaded brother who keeps glancing my way. The only ones who are fun are Yahiko and his girlfriend Konan. That was still the weirdest date ever, but it got me back together with Deidara, so I didn't mind that much. It was a nice memory and Konan really was fun.

'Itachi, can you help me move these last paintings. I need to know where they will go.' I turned and see the smallest redhead behind me. Great, now I actually have to be alone in a car with him. And he is moving my precious paintings? There wasn't anyone else here since Deidara was already at the art gallery with my car, so we really didn't have another choice.

I nod at Sasori and immediately he walks away towards the door, not waiting for me to follow him. With a sigh I still do since I definitely do not trust him to be alone with my paintings. I think he was moving even the most special one I made and if he ruins that, he will pay for it. Literally and maybe also in some sort of physical way. He would need to be punished of course.

When I get outside, Sasori had disappeared out of sight and I really have no idea what his car is. I glance around the parking lot, but don't see any car starting. This is annoying. Where did the damn guy go? And then the door back door of a van was slammed shut and the small redhead walked around it. Sasori had a van? Why? Didn't he work in a restaurant? Why would he need a van? Didn't matter, I still needed to get into that van anyway. Another sigh leaves my lips and I walk over to the van. Sasori was already in the driver's seat and started the car. The look on Sasori's face told me that he liked me as much as I did him…

As soon as I close the car door, Sasori drives off, not even waiting for me to get my seatbelt on and actually be safe in that crappy van. At some point I sort of feel comfortable with the way Sasori is driving, which is like a maniac, and I turn to look at my paintings in the back. Okay, I didn't feel safe, but I wanted to make sure my babies were actually doing okay. And Sasori had actually tied them together with sheets between them and tied them to the wall. He had done a very good job to preserve them right and it stunned me. But then I noticed something else in the back. Were those puppets?

'They are safe. Don't worry,' the little redhead grumbled, making me want to strangle him. I sit back in the chair and angrily stare out of the window. Okay, maybe we were both acting like little kids, but at this point I just didn't care anymore.

But the puppets won't leave me alone, so slowly I turn my eyes back at Sasori. 'So you make puppets,' is the only thing I say. Let's see how he responds to this…

A red eyebrow goes up and for a moment those brown eyes are at me. 'Yeah, it's something I do in my spare time. It relaxes me,' Sasori says a little softer than before. Did his tone in voice just change?

It feels like I need to continue this conversation, like Sasori wants me to, but I don't understand why. I don't really want to know about his puppets. Why would I care in the first place? So he makes puppets. Great for him. 'Painting relaxes me,' I only respond, not wanting to talk about the puppets anymore. Damn puppets from the guy who kissed my boyfriend.

The brown eyes slightly narrow and the lips suddenly are formed in a thin line. What's the matter now? I definitely didn't say the wrong thing. We then get to the art gallery and park right in front of the door, but Sasori doesn't make a move to get out of the van. He actually turns to me, his brown eyes holding something like sadness and anger in them at the same time. Okay, he wasn't about to lash out at me, right? 'I need to ask you a favor,' he begins softly and I'm already intrigued. He wants a favor, huh? 'I've been working on these puppets for a long time, but they aren't selling and I don't have the place to show them in.'

I feel my eyes narrow. I know exactly what he wants and I really don't want to help. 'So you are asking me if you can put some in my art gallery,' I say softly and the redhead nods at me. My eyes move away from him, staring at the dashboard instead. I don't know how to respond, but I feel those brown eyes on me, almost pleading me to say yes. And then my lovely boyfriend saves me by opened the door and flinging his arms around me. 'Took you long enough,' Deidara says, pulling me out of the car and kissing me softly.

He pulls me towards the back of the van and opens it to get the paintings out. I hesitate for a moment, seeing that Sasori isn't getting out yet. We can't talk about it right now, he knows that, but I can see the hurt in his eyes. I'm not sure what the hurt is focused on. On Deidara or on the conversation we had. It's confusing and I still have no idea how to respond to it.

'Ita, I was thinking we can hang some of these paintings up for the public to see. Some have been there for a while and we also have some empty spaces from paintings that have been sold. I think we need some new material.' Deidara just immediately starts arranging things and I quite like it. He always takes charge of the art gallery and makes sure everything is running smoothly. The only thing I have to do is actually paint and I love to do that and I actually think Deidara loves to do this.

'Alright, you can hang some new ones up,' I say softly and a brilliant smile forms on those luscious lips. Deidara immediately wants to climb into the back of the van, but then suddenly Sasori is there and shoots him a glare that he cannot enter the van. And now my lovely blonde is looking sad and I just have to wrap my arms around him. 'Dei,' I whisper. 'I left your painting at home. I want to hang it in the bedroom. What do you think?' A shy blush forms on his face and he turns all cute. I know how to compliment my own boyfriend and he forgot all about the rude treatment Sasori gave him.

His blue eyes stare up at me and I see this sweet smile on his lips all for me. 'Why not in the bathroom and give everyone a scare when they need to use our toilet?' I can't help but laugh. No one would be scared of seeing him in the bathroom, but I'm not sure if I would like other people seeing my boyfriend half naked. So I just lean down for a kiss to make him shut up. We only stop kissing until we hear someone clear his throat.

'We can move the paintings now if you two are ready,' Sasori says sarcastically. Deidara looks down guiltily, but I really don't care what Sasori just thought of that. I just step up to him and reach for one of the paintings, not breaking eye contact with him. Let's see who will look away first… And of course I am the winner. No one is that mean to my boyfriend and he expects me to open up my art gallery to him. He really should change his strategy.

Deidara follows after me and one by one we bring the paintings inside. Sasori is obviously avoiding both of us, but that's okay. Deidara feels more comfortable that way. Weird that he invited Sasori in the first place then if their relationship is still a bit forced. But maybe Deidara hadn't expected that and thought everything would be alright by now… Something I will probably never know as well.

Finally we've moved all the paintings and Deidara is happily hanging up some new ones. I just leave him to it since he knows best where he wants them and Yahiko and Konan are still out there to help him lift. I want to arrange my little room where I have to paint now and I need to be comfortable there. I move some stuff around, place my paint and brushes in a cabinet and eventually I'm pretty satisfied with how it looks. It might need to be decorated a little since it looks pretty boring, but I'll leave Dei to that.

Suddenly the door opens and the little redhead stands in the doorway, looking at the floor. His hands are fidgeting with his shirt and his feet are shuffling over the ground. He doesn't dare to look up at me and doesn't even say anything, but I know why he's here. I just can't immediately say yes, you can place all the puppets you want in my gallery and see if they get sold. 'I need a good reason for why I should place your puppets in my art gallery,' I just say. He really needs to talk about this.

Sasori takes a step into the room and glances around. He walks over to the cabinet and picks up some paint from it. He doesn't look at me as he starts talking. 'I liked Deidara a lot before you came along,' he starts. 'And I saw you snatch him away right in front of me. It hurt for a little while, but I got over that. And then later I hear you've become a painter and you have your own art gallery, which is doing really good as well, and I see you have another dream come true. Dreams that I wanted to become true.' A confused smile forms on his lips and he shakes his head, although I don't understand why. 'All these things that are happening to you, were my dreams as well.'

I stare at him, unsure of what to say really. So my dreams have come true, but I've made a lot of sacrifices for that. 'I don't see my parents anymore, because I made my dreams come true,' I only answer and for a split second I see Sasori's eyes widen in shock, but it fades so soon again, making place for stoic face that I know all too well on my own.

'I'm sorry,' he says plainly before turning around and walking away from me. He's about to leave the room and I know I have to say something. I can't just let him leave like that. Dreams should come true and there is already one dream that can come true anymore. Or at least that's what I'm counting on.

I stop looking at him and turn to a new canvas, my brush slides over it with a fiery red color sticking to it. 'I want 20 percent of what you make on the puppets. That will be the rent you pay for having your puppets in my art gallery. If you don't sell enough, I will have to remove them since they will take in place where my paintings could've been. We will arrange a special evening where we introduce your art in two weeks, so make sure you have your best puppets ready by then.'

Sasori stands completely still in the doorway, his hand grabbing hold of the doorframe. I hear a soft noise leaving his lips, a sob I think. His shoulders shake a little, but I don't turn to him, I just keep painting, the red replaced by brown now. 'Thank you,' I hear the broken voice say and I smile softly. Maybe, just maybe, I can make one of his dreams come true.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm not going to promise anything anymore, because apparently I can't keep them anyway... I'm sorry;.;

Review maybe?


	11. Still in love

It was an important day today. The adoption agency was stopping by to check out our house and see if we are actually ready for the little blond girl. Deidara has been running through the house the entire morning already. Setting everything into place and making sure nothing embarrassing was still laying around like when Sasuke and Naruto had been visiting us.

While my lovely boyfriend was running around the apartment, I was just lounging on the couch. I could be stressing like he was right now, but what good would that really get us? The adoption agency would find us so stressed, that we still wouldn't get the baby and I might even cry when we get that news. Every time I look at that picture, I just picture Deidara and me as this loving family. I can see her growing up, playing with the neighbors' children and later on dating one of the sons. I would be the protective dad while Deidara would only find it cute.

'Do I look okay?' Deidara suddenly asks, looking pretty flustered. I look him up and down, thinking he of course looks good. He is the most beautiful guy I've ever met, but I would play this game along. It was always fun to tease him.

My eyes narrow a bit, taking in his full appearance. I can see him fidgeting under my gaze. He's scared for what I'm about to say and that makes me want to smirk, but I keep it in, for now. 'Well, what would she think about your lip piercing? I mean don't you think she would find it a bit too dangerous or something?'

The blue eyes widen and a mouth hangs open slightly. Deidara stares of in the distance, letting the words sink in. 'Shit, shit, shit,' he calls out, running to the bathroom. With a chuckle I get up off the couch and follow after him. He's fidgeting with the piercing, unable to get it out since it's been in there for a long time already.

'Stop,' I tell him as I stand behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He looks back at me through the mirror and I see he's on the verge of tears already. He is so stressed! 'She won't judge us just because you have a piercing in your face, Dei. She might just tell you you need to be careful when the baby starts to grab things. You don't want it to get pulled out.' Deidara nods slightly at my words, but I see he still wants to take it out. So I need to pursue him a different way.

I wipe the blond hair out of his neck and softly start kissing the tanned skin. Immediately Deidara reacts by laying his head on my shoulder, giving me extra room to kiss. I kiss up his neck, reaching his jaw and then his cheek. I continue my way until I reach his soft plump lips, but instead of kissing him on his lips I take his lip ring between my teeth and give it a soft pull. A soft whimper leaves his lips and that's when I do smirk.

'Don't take it out, Dei. You know how much I love it,' I murmur. I turn his body so we are now facing each other and I keep nibbling on the lip ring, sucking his bottom lip in my mouth. Tanned arms are wrapped around my neck and I can feel Deidara's tongue sweeping over my bottom lip. Deidara was finally relaxing, so I let him take over the kiss, his tongue dominating my mouth now. He was always so soft and tender that even when he's dominating the kiss it still feels so hesitant.

And then I feel a hand glide down my crotch and I know Deidara is relaxed enough. But I believe we still have some other things to do before we can actually go to the whole hand rubbing over crotch stuff. Though it feels really nice… I should say something about it, but I can't feel the need to actually do so. But we are saved by the bell, our door bell. Deidara jumps backwards suddenly realizing what was going on and runs towards the door. I chuckle again, slowly following after him. I lean against the wall, looking at how Deidara buzzes the lady up. He's all back at being stressed again, but at least he forgot about the lip piercing.

It doesn't take the woman long to get up, but we both hear two women speak. That was unusual? They had made an appointment with Shizune, so they hadn't expected anyone else. At least they could hear Shizune speak, so she was here.

With a confused look on Deidara's face he opens the door, not immediately letting the two women in. 'Good morning, Deidara,' I can hear Shizune say. 'Sorry, lady Tsunade insisted on coming along since she wants a good home for the blond girl now.'

Okay, well I can see why she wants a good home for the baby, but did she really not trust Shizune enough to be the judge of that? Well, no worries. We got it all planned out already. Deidara let the two women in and I can see the blonde woman with the big boobs hastily glancing through the apartment. So much for saying hello.

Shizune does walk my way and extends her hand for me to shake. 'Good to see you as well, Itachi. Completely ready for us?' she asks sweetly and I'm immediately reminded why I like her. She was nice about everything and really made you feel comfortable. She was a lot better than her boss who still hadn't said a word, but had found her way into our kitchen. Which Shizune doesn't really tolerate, seeing her stalk towards the kitchen as well and dragging the blond woman back out. 'Excuse me for her rudeness. She doesn't know how to behave around other people,' she spat, glaring at Tsunade.

Deidara chuckles awkwardly at the comment. 'That's quite alright. We have nothing to hide,' he answers. This earns him a suspicious look from Tsunade, but still she didn't say anything to them.

The dark haired woman rolls her eyes and then smiles back at both Deidara and me. 'Can you show us around?' she asks kindly, holding her clipboard up. The thing already frightened me, because the answers on that will determine our future. Whatever Shizune sees here will be noted and rated as good or bad. I do not like that clipboard at all.

'Of course. Follow me,' Deidara starts. He always was a friendly host and now was no different. 'We'll start in the kitchen you had already discovered and make our way through the house like that,' he says, nodding at his own plan. He walks towards the kitchen and the two women follow after him, me right behind them.

When I get there I see Shizune walking through the kitchen and checking some stuff. She looks in the cupboards and the small table against the wall. Tsunade on the other hand just stands there, arms crossed in front of her chest with nothing else to say. She really was a strange woman. Deidara thinks the same thing, inching closer to me and eventually hugging me to get away from the scary blonde. He could be so cute.

'Alright, on to the next room!' Shizune exclaims, pen shooting up in the air. We both stare at her with wide eyes and immediately she starts apologizing. We definitely hadn't expected an outburst like that. Carefully we make our way out of the kitchen, Deidara keeping an eye on the dark haired woman. The next room is the previous work room and now the baby room. We hadn't done much decorating yet and not much stuff was there, but a crib would be coming soon. Sasori had actually promised Deidara to make one as a thank you towards me. I still felt strange about it, but also very grateful. Cribs were rather expensive.

Deidara and I walk into the mostly empty room first, followed by the two women. They both curiously glance around and then stare at us, waiting for some explanation why this room was empty. 'This was the room I used to paint it, so that's why you can see some paint splatters all over, but I've moved my work to the art gallery and now this will be the baby's room. We'll start getting it ready as soon as possible, but we wanted to wait for the answer before we actually started,' I tell them and Shizune nods at my answer, smiling softly at me.

'So I guess we should move on to the next room then?' Deidara asks awkwardly, unsure of what else to do here now. I chuckle at his him and rub him over his head. Seriously he can be so cute sometimes. I guide him out and I can see Tsunade watching us with a look I don't understand. I ignore it since saying something about it could make our change of getting the baby smaller.

We got through the bathroom and bedroom without a problem, although Deidara kept glancing at our naughty drawer… Like that wouldn't catch their attention, but they didn't ask, so everything was still fine. I had no idea what Shizune had been writing on her clipboard, though I did try reading it of course. Too bad she held it close to her chest, shielding it from my eyes. Damn woman.

Now we are sitting in the living room and Deidara and I are ready for the final talk. Usually you would just hear if your house was ready for a baby, but we would actually hear if we would get the little blond girl. Deidara started fidgeting with his shirt and even I felt rather anxious. Shizune was still writing some things down on her clipboard, but Tsunade was just staring intently at us, as if she was trying to read our minds or something.

Deidara shifts closer to me on the couch, his hand reaching for mine and immediately I entwine our fingers together. His blue eyes look up at me and I can see a small quivering smile forming on his lips. I lean down and kiss him softly, trying to comfort him. I don't like it when he looks like that. I'm afraid as well, so how can I really comfort him? He leans closer and I pull him into a hug, rocking him back and forth slowly.

Suddenly the blond woman stands up and walks to the door. 'Shizune stop writing, we are going!' she exclaims and we fear the worst. Would she really just go away and never come back? She couldn't tell us the bad news like that.

'Lady Tsunade!' Shizune yells back, but still stands up. 'You can't just walk away like that. We haven't even discussed if they are getting the girl or not,' she pleads.

The blond woman turns around in the door way, staring at the three of us. Deidara and I had stood up as well, trying to see both women. 'Of course we did. They are getting the baby. Any couple that is still in love like that after five years of being together, can love a baby just as much. This little girl deserves parents like them.' Resolute she turns back around and walks away, not even leaving any room to ask questions.

I can only stare at the now empty doorway, unsure of what to say to that. We're getting the girl, is all I can think about. We are really getting her.

'Okay, well I guess that answers that,' Shizune says uncomfortably. 'The apartment looks good, so my answer would've been the same. I guess Tsunade was just looking for something else in this case. The last couple broke up right before the adoption was final, so she wanted to make sure you two would stay together until the very end.' She smiles at us and her kind words really help. Of course Deidara and I aren't going to break up. He's the love of my life. 'Now I do have some final things to tell you. When the girl reaches a certain age, you probably need more room than this, so eventually you will need to move. And after I took a look at your fridge, you'll need to change the way you eat,' she ended with a wink. Yeah, yeah, we still can't cook. 'Now I will be on my way.' She followed after Tsunade out the door and waved goodbye. We were still just staring at her.

'Ita, we're getting a baby,' Deidara whispers from behind me and that's when I choke up. Tears sting my eyes and I let them run freely over my cheeks. 'We're getting a baby girl,' he whispers again.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So it finally happened! I hope this made up for all the postponing... Next chapter should be about picking a name which has been planned for a long time already

Review maybe?


	12. Baby shower

Sorry for the long wait! Some drama up ahead and the name is revealed! Although some of you might have known already... Enjoy!

...

The next few days went by in a daze. Deidara and I had finished up the whole apartment and it was baby ready now. Which was good since the baby was coming in only a few days. The last bits of paperwork needed to be arranged and then we could pick her up at the hospital. Procedure or something. So next Thursday we will be picking up our little girl. She will be almost a year by then, so we did miss some of her growing up, but it's okay. We still have so many years to go with her.

One thing I am not so happy about is that we had planned Sasori's introduction night on the Friday right after and both Deidara and I need to be there. Deidara to arrange everything and I to actually introduce the new artist to the audience and I have heard it will be a busy night. Many people are planning on coming already, so I hope the little girl can handle it. I don't want to leave her with a babysitter on her second day with us. I'll just stay a little shorter than Deidara will and stay with our baby most of the time.

A hand wraps itself around my neck and I look up from where I am sitting on the couch. Deidara is leaning over the back of it and gives me a sweet smile. 'Ready for the party?' he says mockingly, knowing I wasn't looking forward to this party at all.

Today we would be having our baby shower and of course I didn't know this until yesterday. Why? Because Deidara decided to plan everything behind my back, so that he could invite my mother. Yes, my mother. And then some other people, but after he said mother, I kind of stopped listening. I hope he doesn't have anything else planned to happen today, because mother would be enough to handle as it is. Now she will also know where we live and that was what I had been trying to avoid. What if father finds out after that?

I turn my head away from him, not really in the mood to talk about this subject again. I just hope I will survive this day at all. This will also be the day we announce the little girl's name we gave her. Somehow I am kind of excited to tell my mother, to see if she likes the name. Stupid mother's approval.

The table is filled with food already and drinks are cold in the fridge. The people could be arriving any minute now and Deidara was actually very excited. Running around the house with this big smile on his face. He was also just very cheery due to the whole we are getting a baby thing and it still made me smile, just the mother is coming to visit didn't really do the trick.

And then the buzzer went off, signalling the first people had arrived. I hope that it's not my mother already, because I can't handle having only her and Sasuke here, assuming she will be coming with my little brother.

Deidara buzzes the people up and stays at the door until they are there. I ignore the whole small talk they do there while the blonde takes their coats and wait till they make their way to the living room. They will come talk to me, so I don't have to stand up at all.

And then three redheaded males and a blue haired girl get into the living room and all shake my hand, except Konan who gives me a big hug. 'Hey, Itachi. I am so happy for you two. Finally a little girl,' she says happily, holding my hands when she does so and making little jumping motions.

I can't help but share her happiness. I still remember how happy I felt when we were told we were getting the little girl and I could still tear up because of it. 'Yeah, it still feels kind of surreal, but she will really be here in just a few days,' I answer and I can see her smile change to a soft and understanding one. Not so strange since she was now sporting her own big belly, being six months pregnant already. Yahiko and she had been together for a long time already, longer than Deidara and I have been, so it was about their time.

After they had all sat down and even Sasori congratulated me, we were getting along better now that we were going to work together, the room started filling up more. I was surprised to see Naruto here as well, but his explanation was that Deidara had invited him and he felt like he needed to talk to Sasuke. I didn't think this was the perfect opportunity now that our mother was tagging along, but it was their business, not mine.

Deidara hadn't even joined us yet, still opening the door for every person that came in. I was worried he would be stuck there the entire party since people would be leaving at some point as well. Maybe I would have to take his shift soon so he could actually enjoy the party he had arranged.

'Hey, Itachi. Is it okay if I go play with Ita? I need to gather my thoughts before Sasuke arrives,' Naruto suddenly says and I only nod in response, understanding what he means by that. I wish I could do the same. I point him to our bedroom and he disappears from sight. Wish I could disappear.

I make some small talk with Yahiko about his restaurant and I promise to make him a new painting in exchange for a free meal. Konan immediately offered to babysit, but with her being so big already I wasn't sure if that was smart. It surprises me she isn't having twins.

And then the sudden word I had been expecting all day was suddenly spoken. 'Itachi,' called out the soft voice of my mother. The whole room fell quiet as if they all knew that something major was going to happen, which they didn't. Like I would go spill my problems to people I hardly know. Hence my glare at Deidara right after. But I needed to turn around for that and then I also saw my mother. It felt weird to have her there and I quickly looked away again, trying to avoid this getting more awkward and I certainly failed.

'Maybe you should give your mom a tour, Itachi?' Deidara offered. Bastard. But I couldn't really deny her now since Deidara had suggested it and I reluctantly got up off the couch. I gave the rest of the group an apologetic wave, not meaning it at all, and left them. I assumed Deidara would now take my place, but he stuck to my side like glue. As if I couldn't be left alone with my mother. It wasn't like I was going to send her away or harm her or something. I wasn't violent at all.

A small nod should be enough to tell my mother to follow me and of course she did. Only then did I notice Sasuke had been standing behind her and he looked awfully pale and I do mean paler than usual. I wonder what is going on in that boy's mind.

Deidara latched onto my arm and happily followed me towards the kitchen. He was really going to keep an eye on me. Sasuke actually came as well, even if he knew the apartment by heart.

I didn't take much time showing off the rooms we had, but my mother of course stayed a little longer in the baby room. Picking up all the stuff we had gathered in the previous weeks. She took extra notice of the red dress I had picked out so long ago. 'I think you picked this out, didn't you, Itachi?'

A blush spreads on my cheeks and I nod slowly. I don't know why she knew, but that just showed how much she really does know me. It can't be that obvious I would like a red dress. It makes me smile in the end, but I don't respond really. She spends some more time studying it, a big smile present on her face. I can tell she is glad she was actually here, that she was somehow in her son's life again.

The last room I show is the bedroom and of course I had forgotten Naruto was there, playing with little Ita. Sasuke doesn't notice until he fully gets into the room, stepping aside from us and not being able to make a run for it anymore. His eyes widen as they meet blue ones and I hear both of them suck in a huge breath. I hope this wasn't going to get awkward.

Mother noticed something was off as well and she also knew Naruto. I think she knew about the relationship all along and just kept it a secret. She ignored the awkwardness now as well and just glanced around the room, of course spotting the half nude painting I made of Deidara. She just smiled at it, thinking her own little things about it.

When she was done looking around, she grabbed Deidara's hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world and led him towards the room. We certainly will be talking about this later. The little bastard doing a lot more behind my back. 'I think those two need a little space, so why don't we join the rest in the living room again,' my mother said sweetly and it actually kind of irritated me. She was treating us like kids again and I have been living on my own for years now. She better not try taking control of this whole thing.

I stalk past them and move towards the living room. I was not in the mood to comment on that. She is really a sweet woman, but she shouldn't have meddled in like that. What if Sasuke didn't want to talk to Naruto at all and now was forced to?

The party seemed to be going alright, all of the people chatting together. Someone hands me a beer and I gladly take a gulp. I feel someone take my hand and when I glance down I see it's Deidara, shooting me an apologetic look. I relax a little now that he is close again, my mother setting my on edge. I wasn't really that angry with her, but it was just a lot to take in right now. She couldn't act all motherly when I haven't seen her in such a long time.

'Maybe it's time we announce the name?' the blonde whispers softly. I push him forward a little and step behind him, while I do so I see my mother stand in the corner of the room, giving me small smile. I shoot one back, knowing it was not entirely her fault, even at all.

I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. The room went quiet again, for the good reasons this time, knowing we had something important to tell this time.

'May I have everyone's attention, please?' Deidara calls out excitedly, clapping his hands even and having a big smile on his face.

Now it was my turn to proceed, because of course the blonde made us rehearse this. I didn't think it was necessary, but he threatened to make me sleep on the couch for weeks and well that was not okay. 'We want to announce our little girl's name now,' my voice resonates through the room. 'We've been thinking about it for a while now, different names crossing our minds. We even considered the names our parents would've given us if we were girls, but decided they were horrible.'

Deidara points up his finger and says softly with a grossed out face. 'Ino.' Yes, even that was rehearsed…

'But then the right name came to us after hearing a mother calling it out on the street to one of her own little girls,' I continue and I nod at Deidara to continue.

'And we decided on the name,' dramatic pause, 'Nicola.'

The whole room is filled with aws and cheers and Konan is close to tears for some reason. Hormones probably. It's hard to get another word in and I don't even try. Just let them have their moment, together with Deidara who gladly joins in and talks about the name.

When I turn around to see my mother, I notice she is gone. I search for her and find her in the room together with Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde is still sitting on the floor, playing with Ita, but his mind seems to be somewhere else. Sasuke is sitting on the other side of the bed, his back towards Naruto. His cheeks are stained with tears and he is biting his nails. He seems stressed out. I wonder what they talked about.

I hadn't noticed mother who was standing just to the side of me, but then she suddenly grabs my arm and smiles up at me. 'Nicola is really a beautiful name and I know that we will all be calling her Nicky, right?'

Of course she knew that. We still had to tell everyone else, but mother knew of course. I sometimes really hate her.

'She's called Nicola?' Sasuke suddenly asks, his voice sounding a bit off and he swallows roughly. I nod back and he smiles a bit weird. I'm not sure what to make of it at this point. It smiles again in mere seconds and he keeps talking, needing to share with his brother right now. 'I've decided to tell father about me and Naruto,' he says softly, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. 'So if it's alright with you and Deidara, I would like to stay here with you for a few weeks again.'

I don't want to refuse him, I really don't, but I have no other option. 'I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm really happy you decided to tell and I hope you will become really happy with Naruto, but we won't have the room with Nicola coming in a few days. We will be focused on her and she will need it. She needs to know we are her parents, so where would that leave you?'

He starts crying again, but I can't do more for him. He needs his brother, I realise that, but his brother can't be there for him right now. I want to offer something, but I have nothing. Naruto looks at him, worry clearly in those blue eyes and I see the same emotion in my mother's. We can't do anything to help him now. He is on his own…

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Nicola is my only OC really and I have a little something written about her on my profile, so check it out :)

I also have a new poll on my profile to see what story people want me to focus on. Vote and I will do according to that.

I became a member of a forum where you can put up story challenges and it's actually a lot of fun! If you feel like challenging others into writing about a certain pairing or you want to be challenged, make sure you become a member! This is the link: fanfiction dot net/forum/Naruto-Yaoi-Challenges/130385/


	13. Little girl

Sorry for the super long wait! But this is just a cute chapter. No drama, just sweet and finally we get to see the little baby :)

...

It had been a busy last couple of days. After all the drama from the baby shower and it still lingering in your head the days after, this day was going to be a nice change. It was stupid, but somewhere I was mad at Sasuke for taking away the happy feeling I normally would've had. I haven't been able to enjoy the idea of getting our little girl. So the mood in the house had been a little gloomy. Even my perky blonde was quieter than usual. The worst thing was that we hadn't heard anything from Sasuke yet, so we had no idea what was going on. If he had told father already and if he had been kicked out of the house. I kept an eye out on Deidara to see if he had contact with mother, but that didn't seem to be the case either. It was all just very annoying.

But today there wouldn't be room to think of that. Today would be a good day. Because today was Thursday and we were going to pick up Nicola from the hospital. It was a strange place since it wasn't like she was just born or something, but it was how procedure went. The adoption agency would hand us the baby there and then we would walk out as brand new parents. My heart starts racing as I think of it.

'Ita, did you get the stroller?' Deidara yells from the bedroom. Yeah, we were almost ready to go, but the blonde was of course freaking out, double checking everything to see if we weren't forgetting anything. The stroller stood by the door ready to be taken with us, so of course I got the stroller. Deidara had been there when I put it there. And of course then he walked out of the bedroom and saw it standing there. 'Oh, good. You set it by the door.' I just didn't respond. It was safer that way.

And now it was just time to go. I rose from the couch and stretched by my body. I was nervous, but it was smart to be the calmer one of the both of us, because Deidara might just cry if I was freaking out as well. So inside I am freaking out, I'm just not showing it.

'Ready to go, sweetie,' I say as I walk over to Deidara and practically force him out the door with all the stuff we need. I bring the stroller down and fold it up so it fits in my car. We might need to get a new one since it's not so big, but for now it would fit. We already have a car seat for the baby and it fits, but if we need to take more with us, the car is like full. We can't really fit extra people in there…

And now we are on the road on our way to the hospital. We are a little early, but how can't we be? It's just all so exciting. Deidara is awfully quiet and he looks like he's going to puke, but I know it's just the nerves.

Everything seems to be going smoothly. No problems on the road and a parking place so close to the hospital itself. We got out of the car and took everything with us we thought was necessary, which was probably too much, but we wanted to make a good impression. Tsunade had been a strict woman, so we would do anything to make sure she still likes us. Not that anyone could deny Deidara's sweet face…

The reception pointed us to the second floor and we made our way to the elevators. It was a little quiet at this time of day and we had a big elevator all to ourselves. I feel my lovely blonde reach for my hand and I give his a soft squeeze. It was really happening. As the elevator reaches the right floor we search for the right room, surprisingly going the right way immediately. It really was an easy day like this and it felt nice. Everything should go easy today.

As we reach the door, Deidara knocks softly and we hear a soft 'come in'. I open the door and as I push it open, I see Tsunade standing with her back towards us, obviously holding the baby. Shizune is sitting at the table and smiles at us. 'The big day is finally here,' she says sweetly and I could feel a big smile spreading out on my lips. I can't wait to actually see the little girl.

Slowly Tsunade turns around and we get to see more and more of little Nicola. We hold our breath and stay by the door, afraid to actually move. She seems so peaceful like this, playing with one of Tsunade's ponytails. She coos softly and smiles at the woman holding her.

'Who would like to hold her first?' Tsunade suddenly speaks up and Deidara leaves my side before one of us could even respond. Carefully he takes the baby over and cradles her head in his hand. Although it doesn't seem to be necessary. She squirms a little in his hold, unfamiliar with his face, but eventually his long hair is just so interesting, that she gives it a harsh yank. I chuckle lightly and want to walk over to them, but am stopped when Shizune asks me to fill in the forms first. Then I can hold the baby as well.

I don't pay much attention to the forms and sign whatever that needs to be signed, one eye on Deidara and Nicola at all times. I just want to see that happiness Deidara is carrying a lot more. He already looks like a true parent.

'Can you sign here and here and then we only need to know the name of the baby,' Shizune says happily and then curious looks up at us both. We hadn't even told them what we were going to call the blonde little girl.

'Nicola,' Deidara says simply, now bouncing the little girl around in his arms lightly as she makes all these happy sounds, smiling up at her new daddy. The two women both make their own happy noises, liking the name as well. I'm not sure, but it feels like that is the standard reaction. It doesn't really matter what you name your baby, people will always act like they like it. Not that it mattered, as long as we loved the name.

Now I filled the forms in completely and Shizune takes them from me, meaning I can hold the baby now since Deidara needs to fill in some forms of his own. I stand straight up again and I see Deidara smiling at me softly. He hands me the little girl and this is the first time I really get to see her up close. I don't even feel Deidara give me a kiss on the cheek and then walk away, completely focused on the small being in my arms.

Soft blond curls on top of her head, rosy cheeks, soft pink lips opened in a curious way and deep blue eyes a little widened staring up at me. And then suddenly smiles happily and coos up at me, tugging at my clothes. It still feels so surreal that this will actually be our little girl or that this is actually our little girl.

Nicola then gets distracted by Deidara and Shizune talking and squirms in my arms, trying to turn around. So I hold her differently, easily making her sit on my arm instead so her head leans against my shoulder. Deidara was now also finished and just stared at us. His smile shows how happy he really is. It isn't a big and bright smile. Just a slight one tugging on the corners of his mouth. But his eyes glisten with every bit of emotion he's feeling.

Papers get tapped on the table, formed into a nice pile by Tsunade. 'And now you are officially fathers,' she announces and puts the papers away, handing only one copy to us. She then shakes Deidara's hand with a polite smile and moves over to me, giving me a little more of an awkward one since it's hard while holding Nicola. And then surprisingly she leans forward and kisses Nicola on the cheek, rubbing through her short blond hair. 'And now you go be happy, sweetheart. It took some time, but we found you the right parents finally.'

And those words got to me. We really were her parents. We were the right parents for her. Tears slowly made their way out of my eyes as I smiled down at her, the happiness really coming all together now. This was it. This was how my life was supposed to be and I am now happier than ever that I left my family home to run away with Deidara and built this amazing life for us.

The two women quietly leave the room, saying soft goodbyes and closing the door behind them. We will keep in touch since they will check up on us a few times a year. At some point it will fade out, but it's important this happens at first. Just to make sure we are the right parents, which we of course are.

Deidara stands beside me now and lets his hand slide through the soft blond locks and I see that his eyes are watery as well. After everything we went through the last few days, this was the one thing that made it all fade out.

'We are your daddies now,' Deidara says softly and Nicola begins to coo happily again. Of course she will find it all strange in the beginning and maybe cry some more, because she is in a different home than before, but it will all work out just fine. 'You are our little Nicky now.'

We take a moment to just stand there, but at some point we do have to leave. Nicola is strapped into the stroller and we make our way out of the hospital. She seems to fit perfectly and she curiously glances around at everything she comes across. Different people and objects making weird noises. She will be extremely tired when we get home. Might be good, because she would get used to her crib really fast then and sleep nicely.

At the car she is placed in the car seat and she struggles a little against the straps, finding it bullshit to be strapped onto the thing at all. Well, too bad for her since it's all for her safety. It takes some time, but eventually she is strapped in, although she is yelling in annoyance and I pray to god she won't cry and thankfully she doesn't. Though the pout on her lip is kind of cute.

During the drive home we are both silent. Deidara keeps turning back to see what Nicola is doing, but her eyes are focused on the window. Everything that flashes by probably still goes too fast for her eyes, but she does her best to see things and whenever I have to stop for a red light, she smiles, because suddenly she can see something.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Deidara biting his lip to hold back chuckles to not gain her attention and he just keeps watching her. I focus on the road again, wanting to get home as fast as possible and just enjoy our little girl.

'Itachi, we are parents now,' Deidara suddenly murmurs and I hear Nicola happily cheering at that, not even knowing what we're talking about and in response I can only smile.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


End file.
